


The Girl On The Window

by kleinegirl87



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinegirl87/pseuds/kleinegirl87
Summary: Inoue Orihime, como cualquier chica en la Academia, no puede evitar estar atraía por Shiba Ichigo, pero está segura que pronto podrán llevar su relación al siguiente paso. Bueno, lo harán cuando él deje de ser tan tímido. Tampoco ayuda que se la pase pegado al nuevo alumno.





	1. Orihime, la novia desatendida.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas antes de empezar:  
> Este es mi primer fic, sean amables conmigo, por favor. Todo el fic es descrito y narrado desde el punto de vista de Orihime, una orihime muy OOC (o IC dependiendo de su opinión del personaje). El fic es un AU que mezcla elementos modernos con actitudes medievales y es parte de una serie de fics más largos que aún no han sido escritos, de hecho lo pueden considerar como una especie de OVA a esos fics. ¡Por favor disfrutenlo!  
> Ah, sí, no se me olvida la nota más importante de todas. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite “Agualoca” Kubo y Studio Pierrot.  
> P.D. Si hay un ichihime leyendo este fic...umm, aléjese, si no lo hace disfrute del lemon de Orihime pero no será con quien ustedes esperan. Están advertidos.  
> Otra cosa, tanto al principio como al final de cada capítulo les dejo el grosario de palabras utilizado para hacerles más fácil la lectura del fic.

  1. Academia Shin'ō: Academia militar religiosa y principal centro educativo de estudios superiores del País. Inspirado en la academia en la estudian y se entrenan a los Shinigami.
  2. Souru: Nombre del país ficticio donde se sitúa esta historia. Viene de la romanización de Soul Society.
  3. Reiō: Nombre del Emperador de Souru. Su nombre viene del nombre japonés para el Rey de las Almas/ Soul King.
  4. Tennin: Principal religión que se práctica en el país de Souru, significa seres celestiales.
  5. Tennyo: Nombre religioso de la actual Alta Sacerdotisa y principal figura de la iglesia, sólo seguida por el Kyōkō. 
  6. Kumari: Nombre del puesto que ostenta la actual Alta Sacerdotisa de Tennin. El nombre viene de la tradición nepalesa en la que designan a una persona, generalmente a una niña pequeña, a quien se le considera como una diosa viviente y reencarnación de la diosa Taleju y abandona el puesto con su primera menstruación.
  7. Bikuni: Monjas al servicio de la iglesia, deben de cumplir las mismas reglas de celibato y dedicación total a la iglesia, la mayoría sirve como dama de compañia y cuidadora de la Kumari; el nombre viene de la orden de monjas budistas. Los biku son su equivalente masculino, estos últimos sirven al Kyōkō y tienen mayor rango a las bikunī.
  8. Ouji-sama: Príncipe
  9. Hiten: Seres celestiales de los que se dice que descienden todas las Altas Sacerdotisas Kumari, viene del japonés que significa lo mismo. y el equivalente a la expresión ¡Oh, por Dios!
  10. Senrei: Bautismo, de acuerdo al traductor, ¡por favor no me maten!
  11. Kakunin: la confirmación, ritual religioso de origen católico. ¡en serio, por favor no me maten por usar traductor!
  12. Ojou-sama: Forma muy respetuosa de llamar a una señorita de clase alta.
  13. Zanjutsu: El arte de la espada, es la técnica de combate con espadas usada en el universo de Bleach.
  14. Hakuda: Combate de cuerpo a cuerpo
  15. Hohō: Movimiento rápido, son técnicas defensivas, el Shunpo es su máxima técnica.
  16. Eu contraire: al contrario en francés.
  17. Tenko: Kumari anterior a Tennyo.
  18. Kōchō: Director, de acuerdo con el traductor.
  19. Kyoukotsu: apellido que toman aquellas mujeres que dejan el servicio de bikunī. Sé que ese el nombre completo de la zanpakuto de Kyoraku Shunsui, pero síganme el rollo.
  20. Weko: Reino al noreste de Souru. Son gobernados por el Rey Barragan y su hija Tier Hallibel. La capital del reino es Rasu. Viene de la romanización de Hueco Mundo.
  21. Vandenraihi: Reino al Suroeste de Souru. Son gobernados por Yhwach y, su heredero aparente, Jugram Haschwalth. La capital del reino es Silbern. El nombre viene de la romanización de Vandenreich.
  22. Songkran: festival de bienvenida a la primavera en el marco del equinoccio de primavera. El verdadero Songkran se da en Tailandia y se caracteriza por tirar agua para mojar a la gente.
  23. Kekkonshiki: Boda. En este caso, se refiere a la ceremonia en la que toma su lugar oficial como la Kumari y mayor representante de la iglesia.
  24. La flor representativa del Decimotercer escuadrón.
  25. Niji: Arcoiris. Para la historia es un tipo de tinta que cambia de color constantemente debido a la temperatura del cuerpo.



Me llamo Inoue Orihime, tengo 19 años y soy estudiante de primer año de la Academia Religiosa Militar Shin'ō(1), la más prestigiosa academia universitaria—militar y religiosa del imperio Souru(2), la de más difícil acceso y más selectiva de todo el país. ¡Y yo fui admitida!, con una beca parcial, pero lo logré. En esta academia se entrenan, educan y moldean a aquellos que servirán al imperio en sus ramas de aplicación militar más importantes, futuros especialistas de la salud, ingenieros y miembros de alto rango de la política, el ejército y la iglesia. Todo para servir a la nación, al pueblo, al Emperador Reiō(3) y, más importante aún, proteger a la Alta Sacerdotisa de Tennin(4), Tennyo-sama(5), la guardiana, dadora de fertilidad y diosa viviente, la Kumari(6). Ella preside, desde su más tierna infancia y hasta su muerte todos (y me refiero a todos) los actos religiosos importantes del imperio. ¡Oh, con esos hermosos kimonos de seda, esos tocados de ensueño que esconden parcialmente su rostro y ese maravilloso maquillaje, sin mencionar sus ojos de leyenda! ¡Tengo casi tantas fotografías de ella en mi celular como de...mmm, alguien...más! Aún no sé cómo, pero me encantaría algún día poder servirle a ella; bueno, a ella... y a mi adorado Shiba-kun.

Aún no decido a qué rama o carrera me uniré dentro de mis estudios en la academia, ¡es que es tan difícil escoger! Me encantaría ser enfermera o tal vez doctora como el clan Quincy. Aunque trabajar en la política interior suena interesante y divertido, volverme como los hombres Kuchiki con esa mirada fría que es tan graciosa. Unirse a los Tennin como una bikunī(7) queda descartado, quiero poder casarme y formar una familia muy grande. Creo que también el área científica la voy a descartar, el profesor Kurotsuchi y su hija, Nemu, me ponen nerviosa. Tal vez me una al ejército, como la familia de Shiba-kun; Tatsuki, mi mejor amiga, dijo que tengo talento para ello, no estoy tan segura de querer lastimar a la gente en caso de guerra... aunque si Shiba-kun está ahí, me encantaría protegerlo y ayudarle.

Afortunadamente, para mí, cómo estoy en mi primer año, el único en el que nos permiten probar todas las áreas que ofrece la academia, aún tengo oportunidad de ser aceptada en la rama que Shiba-kun escoja. ¡Ya quiero averiguar cuál es! ¡Ah, Mi querido Shiba-kun! Él, Shiba Ichigo, es el Ouji-sama(8) de la escuela, el chico más popular y el sueño de toda chica. ¡¿Y cómo no lo va a ser?! No sólo es uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela, también es amable, educado, inteligente, y pertenece a la rama principal de la familia Shiba; una de las familias nobles de mayor tradición militar e influencia en el imperio. Ah, de sólo pensar en él no puedo evitar fantasear en nuestra vida juntos, de los hijos que tendremos —quiero ocho, sólo para empezar—... y en otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar y guardarme para la privacidad de mi habitación, y para cuando mi compañera de dormitorio, mi amiga Tatsuki-chan, se encuentra dormida. Recordar eso me hace sentir casi tan feliz como cuando supe que estaría en la misma clase con él, ah, sí, también con Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, mis compañeros y grandes amigos de la academia preparatoria.

* * *

Estamos a mitad de mayo y sé que será un día fantástico, hoy nos asignan a nuestras parejas de entrenamiento, y estoy segura de que a Shiba-kun y yo estaremos juntos, igual que en nuestras otras clases...

—Buenos días, clase. 

— ¡Buenos días, Ochi-sensei!

—Jóvenes, hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero...

No sé qué tanto está diciendo Ochi-sensei, ahora y como muchas otra veces me pierdo viendo a mi compañero de mesa, Shiba-kun, sé que las miradas nerviosas que me dirige sólo son una muestra de su timidez, para no ver como mi kosode abraza a mi curvilíneo cuerpo y mi hakama aprieta y acentúa mi trasero. Ese codazo es sólo una muestra de afecto (—Inoue, tss, pon atención).

— ¡Cdt. Inoue!

— ¡Sí-í, sensei!

— ¿Repita lo que dije?

— ¿Eh?, bueno, yo...— ¡Rayos!, ¿por qué no puse atención?

— ¿Cdt. Shiba?

—sensei, usted habló, de un compañero que el día de hoy se unirá a nuestra clase.

—Bien, me alegro que alguien preste la atención debida. Ishida, continue.— ¡Auch, eso duele!, debo recordar poner más atención o me podrían separar de Shiba-kun. Nuestra relación ha avanzado tanto en estos tres meses, ya nos saludamos todos los días y ya no me tiembla la voz cuando hablo con él. También, ya sé en qué piso está su dormitorio, el piso más lujoso, espacioso y digno como para alguien como él, tan espacioso que tiene baño propio en su cuarto. Cuando me enteré no pude dormir en toda la noche fantaseando en lo que nosotros podríamos hacer ahí, y como él no tiene compañero de habitación, jijiji, que sucia soy... Y lo mejor de todo, el edificio de varones se encuentra enfrente de el de mujeres, puedo ver su silueta (bueno, eso creo), por la venta.

—Se unirá tarde a nosotros por graves problemas familiares que retrasaron su papeleo en la academia y espera que nos llevemos bien con él.

— ¡Excelente, Cdt. Ishida, usted nunca me decepciona! ¡Pasa!

No puedo creerlo, es pequeñísimo, ¡y adorable!, ¡parece una muñequita! ¡Con ese largo cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo! Es como ver a un pequeño samurai, con shitagi de manga larga y cuello de tortuga debajo de su kosode, son una combinación que lo hacen ver más pequeño de lo que es. Su rostro es fino, con facciones atractivas, ojos profundos y labios gruesos. Esos labios, por un momento me hacen pensar que claman por ser besados. Lo que es más sorprendente de su apariencia es ver que su kosode tiene bordado el emblema de la familia Kuchiki en las mangas exteriores. Alguna concesión por su familia, probablemente, porque a ninguno de nosotros nos permitirían hacer ningún tipo de modificación al uniforme de la academia. ¿Son esos guantes negros? Debe de tener calor con semejante atuendo, he escuchado que los Kuchiki son recatados, pero esto es demasiado.

— ¡Kuchiki! ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿has venido que te patee tu débil trasero otra vez?, jajaja

— ¡Shiba, silencio!

¿Un chico nuevo? ¿Después de un mes de iniciado el ciclo? Nunca he escuchado que se le permita a alguien entrar después de iniciado el ciclo, pero aún así ¿Y qué fue eso? Shiba-kun acaba de insultar sin una provocación al chico nuevo. ¿Eh? Un momento... ¿Kuchiki? ¿Cómo de la familia Kuchiki? ¿Los acérrimos rivales de los Shiba? ¡Oh, por todos los Hiten!

—Pero es un Kuchiki, es mi deber pelear con e...Auch— Wow, nunca había visto un borrador atravesar tan rápido el salón—, ¿sensei, por qué hizo eso?

¡Qué expresión tan graciosa está haciendo Shiba-kun!, su rostro está rojo y tiene marcado el borrador en el rostro, jajaja.

— ¿Inoue, de qué se ríe?

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo?, jejeje, bueno, porque...— Esta risa nerviosa mía me va a meter en tantos problemas.

— ¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con Shiba?

— ¿Eh?, bueno, no, yo creo que... ¿eh?, que todos... deberíamos... uh...de llevarnos... b-bi-bien... pa-pa-para...

— ¿Qué opinas que debería hacer en este caso? ¿Cómo podría darle una lección a un estudiante que agrede a otro sin provocación alguna?— ¡sensei, deje de interrumpirme, por favor, me pone más nerviosa!

—...¿Eh?, Bueno, creo que Shiba-kun debe a llevarse bien con todos sus compañeros independientemente de la rivalidad familiar que existe entre ellos.— Volteo a ver ligeramente hacía Ishida-kun, sé que él y Shiba-kun tienen fricciones ocasionales, aunque no sé porqué.

— ¡Excelente, eso es lo que quería escuchar! ¡Shiba, tu nuevo compañero de mesa y cuarto será el Cdt. Kuchiki!— ¿Qué?, pero yo no dije eso y he sido su compañera de mesa desde el primer día de clases, eso es ridículo, ¡él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos! ¡¿Y cómo que también de cuarto?! ¡Es una exageración!— ¡Inoue, cámbiese de lugar, vaya y siéntese junto a al Cdt. Ishida!

Bueno, Ishida-kun es agradable, me lo repito para consolarme, y Shiba-kun tiene que aprender a no ser tan abierto con sus emociones, aunque para conmigo sea muy tímido, sino, ¿cómo piensa mantener a nuestra familia cuando nos casemos y tengamos nuestros primeros ocho hijos? Tanto en la política como en el ejército hay que saber cuando no mostrar a otros lo que pensamos.

— Shiba, antes de que se me olvide, serás el guía de Kuchiki en la escuela toda la semana, ¡pobre de ti que no te vea acompañándolo a todos lados!

— Pero Ochi-sensei, al enano le encantan los conejos horrorosos, me obligara a verl... — Guau, otro borrador dio directo en la cara de Shiba-kun, su rostro se ve aún más gracioso, con dos tatuajes rojos en forma de X, jajaja.

— Bueno, presentate, y hazlo con energía.

—  ¡Buenos días compañeros, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, ¡por favor cuiden de mí...!

* * *

Receso, ¡sí!, ¡mi materia favorita del día!, puedo comer con todos mis amigos de la academia preparatoria y Shiba-kun siempre está ahí. Lastima que en el comedor rara vez tiene mis comidas favoritas, bueno, creo que nunca las he visto: Pero no hay problema, yo fácilmente puedo hacer algo que me guste mezclando mantequilla de maní, wasabi, mostaza y natto en una rebanada de pan, jajaja. Lo que no entiendo es porque mis compañeros me ven raro y están pálidos cuando me ven comer.

¡Oh, ahí, están mis amigos!, pero no veo a Shiba-kun...

— Hime, ven a sentarte.

—Tatsuki-chan, gracias por guardarme un lugar, oye… ¿y Shiba-kun?, ¿dónde está?, no lo veo.

—Oh, ¿Ichigo?, él está con Kuchiki dándole el tour por la escuela como se lo ordenó Ochi-sensei.

—No te preocupes, mi hermosa Hime-chan, esa bestia no te mo...— Pobre Chizuru-chan... nunca podrá ser más rápida que mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Alto, ahí maldita acosadora! ¡Alejate de ella!— Siempre que me quiere abrazar de manera demasiado amistosa Tatsuki-chan la detiene.

—Tranquila, Inoue-san, de acuerdo a los chismes, Ichigo debe estar mostrándole su habitación a Kuchiki-san...— Comentó Kojima-kun, sus fuentes son siempre las mejores para saber lo que sucede en la escuela, aunque a veces me pregunto qué tanto es lo que sabe y qué tanto es lo que inventa por diversión.

— ¡Maldito, Ichigo, acompaña a Kuchiki-san a todas partes!, ¡que envidia me da!, ¿a ti no, Kojima?

—No sé de qué me hablas, Asano-san.

—No finjas que no te da envidia, Kuchiki-san a pesar de ser hombre es hermoso, Mizuiro, es como estar rodeado de la chica más bella del mundo. Sino no estarías viendo tu celular buscando los chismes en el blog de la escuela o buscando información acerca de Kuchiki-san. ¡Y no me digas Asano, sí somos amigos desde la secundaria!— ¡Qué bonita es la amistad de esos dos!

—No sé de qué me hablas, Asano-san, y por favor no me hables de manera tan familiar en público.

—Al parecer Ichigo nos alcanzará en la clase de Zaraki-sensei, pero en definitiva estará con nosotros durante la cena.— Comentó Ishida-kun, bueno, eso espero, el día ha perdido algo de brillo.

* * *

La clase de Zaraki-sensei, la clase de Defensa y Ataque Militar Cuerpo a Cuerpo o, cómo le dice Tatsuki-chan, “Matar, morir, sangrar”, ésta es una de las dos materias dedicadas al arte militar, durante este primer año van a entrenar nuestros cuerpos. Otras de las materias que llevamos, se enfocan en la ética y la política; ciencias químicas y tecnológicas; introducción a la medicina antigua y moderna, otra materia en la que tengo talento; y, teología aplicada, aunque en realidad consiste en ir a misa porque para entrar a la academia ya teníamos que haber cumplido con todos nuestros rituales de paso, el Senrei(10) y el Kakunin(11) por lo menos y sólo durante este primer año porque si alguien decidiera seguir esta carrera tendría que sufrir uno de los entrenamientos más duros para servir directamente al Kyōkō y a la Kumari. 

Ya ha pasado media hora y Shiba-kun no ha llegado. Ah, sí, también, Kuchiki-san viene tarde. Deben de estar juntos...

— ¡Shiba Ichigo, ya era de que llegaras...! 

— ¿Ichi, quién es esa enana que te acompaña?— La pequeña Yachiru siempre interrumpiendo al sensei.

— Buenas tardes, Kusajishi ojou-sama(12), soy Kuchiki Rukia y hoy me he integrado a la academia.— Noté que le dio a la hija adoptiva de Zaraki-sensei una bolsa de dulces. Inteligente, muy inteligente, esa es una buena forma de ganarse la gracia del sensei y de la niña, o eso dicen porque aún no logro que deje de llamarme Bubis.

— ¿Kuchiki? ¡Ken-chan, tenemos una Kuchiki en la academia! ¡Ven, ven, ven a ver a Ruki-Ruki! ¡Hazla pelear contra Ichi-Ichi!

—Kusajishi ojou-sama...—Me pregunto qué le estará diciendo en secreto a esa niña porque ella responde afirmativamente y en señal de "ok".

— ¡De acuerdo!, sólo porque Ruki-Ruki es el CHICO más lindo que hay.

— ¿Qué? ¿Kuchiki? ¿Ese estirado decidió mandar por fin a su progenie a caminar entre los mortales?, Bien, quiero ver como funciona esta famosa rivalidad. ¡Clase, Atención, YA! Todos a las orillas, van a presenciar un espectáculo que no se ve comúnmente, un enfrentamiento con espadas entre miembros de los clanes Shiba y Kuchiki...

—Kuchiki y Shiba, por favor, sensei, mi familia no perdonaría ser nombrada después de un Shiba.

— ¡Oh, cállate Kuchiki!

— ¡Obligame, Shiba!

—Suficiente, los dos, recojan sus Asauchis y tomen posiciones de pelea! Sado, serás el Réferi de este duelo.

—Umm— Que elocuente está el día de Sado-kun.

— ¡No, sensei! No puede hacerme pelear con este Enano, lo podría matar.— ¡Qué rojo se está poniendo Shiba-kun, hasta sus orejas están coloradas, es algo gracioso.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Shiba?, según recuerdo tu primo los entrenaba a ambos en las artes de combate.

— ¡Y siempre le ganaba!

— ¡Oh, Shiba-kun, me tiene miedo!, ju, ju, ju.

—Yo no te tengo miedo, Enano del demonio.

— ¡Pues demuéstralo, ahora Shiba!

— ¡sensei!

— ¡Ahora, Shiba!

— ¡Vamos, Shiba-kun, seguramente no puedes esperar a que te deje en el suelo!

—Ummm— ¿Por qué se sonrojan tanto, Sado-kun e Ishida-kun?, es sólo un entrenamiento y Shiba-kun es el más hábil de todo el grupo.

* * *

— Muy bien, clase, ahora vayan todos al comedor— ¡Al fin!, ya estoy muerta—, ya observe suficiente que tan inútiles son en el combate, mañana en el desayuno encontrarán la lista de sus compañeros entrenamiento finales. Bien hecho, Cdt. Kuchiki, así me gusta ver a mis alumnos. Shiba, ponte ungüento debajo de ese ojo.

— ¿sensei, se le descompuso otra vez la impresora?

— ¡Cállese, Asano, por esa insubordinación tendrán que correr dos kilómetros la próxima clase!— ¡Ah!, no es justo, no es nuestra culpa que él no sepa usar una impresora.

El entrenamiento se alargó más de lo normal, tanto que ya no tenemos tiempo de asearnos si es que queremos cenar. Kempachi-sensei se emocionó al punto que, después del primer duelo de Shiba-kun no dejó de hacerlos pelear en Zanjutsu(13), Hakud(14) o Hohō(15)... y a nosotros con ellos. ¡Y pobre Shiba-kun, ay, mi querido Shiba-kun! Kuchiki-san no se contuvo y lo cortó justo debajo de su ojo, no es nada serio afortunadamente. Aunque él tampoco se quedó atrás, Kuchiki-san recibió múltiples raspones en sus brazos.

—Hime, vamos a cenar, no te quedes atrás.

— ¡Ssí-í!, ya voy.

Apenas, cuando nos sentamos, el salón se llenó con todos los alumnos de los grados superiores, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirle que le reserve un lugar a Shiba-kun cuando ya estaban rodeados de tanta gente que tuvieron que irse a una mesa aparte, supongo que sienten curiosidad por Kuchiki-san y su extemporánea inscripción a la academia. Bueno, mañana, será un día mejor, y es día de cartas.

* * *

_ ¡Ah! _

_ ¡Ichigo-kun! ¡Ah! _

_ ¡Ah! _

_ Ah, Ichigo-kun, sí, ah, sigue así, por favor, ah, no te detengas, ah, ah, ah. ¡Sí, sí, así! ¡Aaahhh! Las manos de Ichigo-kun no dejan de acariciarme en todos lados, son tan avariciosas con mis pechos y no dejan de estimularme en busca de mi dulce néctar, se abre sólo para él y permitirle tocar la perla que corona mi vulva, ¡por favor, muerde mis pezones! Quiero sentir tu boca en todo mi cuerpo, en mis labios, como besas mis senos, especialmente mi vulva mojada siempre pensando en ti, en nosotros, en nuestro futuro...  _

_ ¡Ah! _

_ ¡Ah...! ¡Ichigooo-Kuuuun! _

Tengo que ahogar mi clímax para no despertar a Tatsuki-chan, ya puedo sentir como el Shiba-kun convocado por mis fantasías se desvanece de mi adorado ritual nocturno. Pronto, me digo todas las noches, pronto le declararé mi amor y él me mirará con dulzura y empezaremos un romance que superará todas las historias de amor que han existido porque él será mi primero y yo seré su primera...

Y, luego, por fin, podré sentir cómo su hermoso y duro falo se abre paso entre mis piernas hasta enfundarse totalmente en mi intimidad. Nadie más que él va a tomar la virginidad a mi coño, coño que he estado reservando sólo para él desde que nos conocimos cuando su madre atendió a mi hermano de un accidente casi fatal cuando estábamos en secundaria. Entonces, ya no será mi mano la que me lleve al orgasmo, sino el propio Shiba Ichigo.

* * *

El día de cartas es el día más importante de la semana en la academia, no porque no podamos recibir cartas, ¿pero quién hace eso cuando ya tenemos teléfonos celulares e internet?, yo uso el mío para hablar con mi hermano, Sora, todos los días. A pesar de su nombre, lo que principalmente recibimos son paquetes, generalmente con comida de casa o algún otro enser que no esté disponible en la academia. Y mi hermano me prometió mandar unos binoculares para que yo pueda iniciar un hobby que adquirí en la academia, ¡observar a las aves desde la ventana de mi dormitorio!

— ¿Qué te mandó Sora-Nii esta vez, Hime?

—Unos binoculares, algo de wasabi, natto y frijoles dulces para mi comida.

— ¿Binoculares?, ¿y eso para qué?

— ¿Para, eh, observar aves? Sí, para poder observar a las aves que viven cerca del campus.

—Aja, ¿y por eso te has puesto toda roja?, jejeje— Me da codazos traviesos, sólo espero que no se haya dado cuenta de también quiero observar otras cosas además de las aves.

— ¡Papáááá!— Escucho a lo lejos el grito de Shiba-kun saliendo de la sala de correos, ¿Qué habrá enviado esta vez el padre de Shiba-kun?, sólo espero que no sean más condones.

— ¿Qué te pasa Shiba? ¿Acaso tu padre ya quiere que practiques darle nietos?, hmm, ustedes los Shiba parecen conejos.

— ¡Cállate, Kuchiki! No es nada de tu incumbencia.

— ¡Eu contraire(16), Shiba-kun!, ya que compartimos dormitorio no quiero encontrarme con una sorpresa desagradable.—El tono de Kuchiki-san es tan gracioso, no entiendo porque se está poniendo tan rojo Shiba-kun si Kuchiki-san sólo está siendo juguetón, ¡ay, pero se ve tan adorable con esas expresiones faciales!

—Grrr...

— ¡Shiba-kun, Kuchiki-san, desayunen con nosotros!— Me tomo la iniciativa de invitar a Kuchiki-san porque Shiba-kun tiene que estar pegado a él sino quiere meterse en problemas con Ochi-sensei.

—Gracias, ¿Inoue-san, verdad?, siento que tuvieras que cambiar de lugar a causa de las disputas entre nuestros clanes. — Dice Kuchiki-san mientras hace una reverencia a modo de disculpa. Por el otro lado, mientras sea otro chico no pasa nada, no hay otra chica que me pueda quitar a Shiba-kun.— Buenos días, Arisawa-san, Kojima-san, Asano-san, Sado-san...

— ¿Eh?, no, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¡Buenos días, Shiba-kun!

— ¿Eh?, buenos días, Inoue...— Ichigo no puede mirarme a la cara, me encanta esa timidez suya.

Qué desayuno tan agradable, la conversación ha sido tan amena y el que Shiba-kun esté sentado enfrente de mí es tan maravilloso. Es casi como si fuéramos una pareja en una cita romántica. ¡Su timidez es adorable, no puede ni siquiera verme a la cara!, y para evitar hacerlo se dedica a hablar con Kuchiki-san.

¡Oh, es cierto!, Zaraki-sensei dijo que al terminar el desayuno ya conoceríamos a nuestro compañero de entrenamientos para el resto del ciclo. No puedo esperar, estoy segura que Zaraki-sensei nos emparejó, en ese momento es cuando él se dará cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para otro y empezará nuestro idílico romance.

— ¿Kuchiki-san, es cierto vienes del clan Kuchiki?, ¿de  _ ese  _ clan Kuchiki?, ¿el de las Kumari?— mi amiga, Mahana-chan, interrumpe nuestro desayuno, desde la mesa de atrás.

— ¿Cómo le preguntas eso?— ¡Michiru-chan, no la interrumpas!

—Yo también quiero saber— ¡Gracias, Ryo-chan, tú sí sabes cómo me siento!

—Saben perfectamente que no pueden hablar acerca de ello, así que déjenlo en paz, no quieren meterlo en problemas.—Ishida-kun dio por terminado el interrogatorio. Pero es cierto, los Kuchiki se caracterizan por proteger todo lo que tiene que ver las Kumari, siendo ellos los encargados de encontrarla para mantener la estabilidad que goza el imperio. ¡Uy, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle acerca de Tenko-sama(17)!

— ¡Kuchiki, vamonos! Todavía tengo cosas que mostrarte— Shiba-kun se ve molesto, ¿sera que le dan celo los Kuchiki?

—Sí, voy.— Kuchiki se desanimó de pronto, el tema de su familia debe de ser muy complicado. No creo que pertenecer a la familia noble más reservada y religiosa sea fácil. 

— ¡Sabandijas de primer año, Atención! Aquí se encuentran sus asignaciones de equipo y espacio asignado de entrenamiento...— ¡Ya era hora, gracias Zaraki-sensei!

—...Aunado a esto, también se anexa un addendum al currículo escolar por órdenes superiores, los veo mañana a la hora de entrenamiento y les recuerdo que me deben dos kilómetros.

Todos corren a la pizarra de anuncios para ver con quién tendrán que entrenar el resto del año escolar. Encuentro primero los nombre de mis amigos. Me cuesta trabajo encontrar mi nombre y el de Shiba-kun, que horrible forma tiene Zaraki-sensei de ordenar las cosas parece que lo hizo Yachiru-chan o alguno de sus asistentes (Madarame-san y Ayasegawa-san). Creo que ya empiezo a entender la lista... Y yo sé que Shiba-kun y yo estaremos...

¿...Eh?

Debe de haber un error... ¿No... estamos... juntos?

¿Él está con alguien más...?

**Listado de parejas de entrenamiento para el presente ciclo lectivo.**

  * ****...****


  * **Natsui Mahana/Kunieda Ryō espacio 28**


  * **Ogawa Michiru/ Sado Yasutora espacio 6**


  * **...**


  * **Honshō Chizuru/Kojima Mizuiro espacio 22**


  * **Asano Keigo/Arisawa Tatsuki espacio 17**


  * **...**


  * **Haida Kyōko/Ōshima Reiichi espacio 11**


  * **Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryu espacio 2**


  * **Kuchiki Rukia/Shiba Ichigo espacio 3**


  * **...**


  * **Shishigawara Moe/Suzuki Mai espacio 10**


  * **Dokugamine Riruka/Hirako Shinji espacio 9**


  * **...**



Tengo que hablar con Zaraki-sensei inmediatamente, debe de haber un error y debe de ser corregido de inmediato.

— ¡Zaraki-sensei!— Corro para alcanzarlo, pero no se detiene y va demasiado rápido.

—Ahora no, Cadete. Tengo que ir a la oficina de Kyoraku-Kōchō(18), Yachiru acaba de comerse todos los dulces de la oficina de Ukitake.

—Pero sensei...— Trato de razonar con él, pero me lo hace tan difícil.

—Dije que ahora no, y más vale que no tenga que ver con las parejas que formé porque no hay cambios.

—Como diga sensei, disculpe la molestia...— ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo voy hacer que Shiba-kun se case conmigo si su timidez impide que declaremos nuestro amor? Tengo que calmarme. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala... Mucho mejor, además, sólo será por este ciclo escolar, el próximo será en el que escojamos nuestras carreras y tendrán que formar nuevas parejas de entrenamiento. Un momento, Shiba-kun está en el espacio de entrenamiento 3, y yo en el 2, esto tal vez sea una bendición disfrazada. Nuestros espacios de entrenamiento son adyacentes, y siendo Shiba-kun tan tímido me podré lucir frente a él, o cuando falle él se ofrezca a ayudarme después de clases, ...y...entonces... podremos empezar a organizar nuestra boda juntos, y, y, y,.. ¡ay, no puedo esperar!

* * *

A probar mis binoculares nuevos, ahora, vamos a observar aves, de esas aves que intoxican mis noches. Ahí está, la ventana al dormitorio de Shiba-kun, ¿esas cortinas son nuevas? ¿Las habrá instalado él?, no se parecen a las de los demás dormitorios. Son demasiado oscuras y no me dejan ver nada. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tímido?! Antes podía ver algo, su silueta al salir del baño y como se secaba ese delicioso cuerpo. Aun recuerdo cuando me pareció verlo pasar y estimularse con la toalla su área íntima y la deliciosa fantasía que tuve esa noche, la razón principal principal de por la que le pedí estos binoculares a Sora-nii-chan. Estoy segura que esa vez que se tocó pensando en mí y en cómo tocar mis turgentes pechos con sus manos. De sólo recordarlo hace que empiece a humedecerse mi intimidad.

Bueno, para eso están mis dedos para abrirse paso y traerme a mi adorado Shiba-kun.

* * *

Las sesiones de entrenamiento son duras, pero mientras pueda ver a Shiba-kun todo estará bien. Puedo escuchar a Tatsuki-chan y a Asano-san discutir fuertemente.

—Inoue-san, ¿continuamos?— Casi olvido a Ishida-kun es un buen chico, me ha ayudado mucho a mejorar este último mes. Sólo espero que Shiba-kun no se ponga celoso de que tendré que ser pareja de entrenamiento de Ishida-kun por el resto de nuestra carrera académica. Aun me doy de topes al recordar que hicieron un addendum al currículo escolar y no lo leí.

¿Kyoraku-Kōchō, por qué? Hacer a las parejas de entrenamiento permanentes y hacer obligatorias las clases de teología es tremendamente aburrido. Las clases de teología nos las imparte Kyoukotsu(19) Katen-sama, ella es famosa por haber servido directamente a Tenko-sama antes de su muerte, además de ser la hermana menor de Kyoraku-Kōchō.

—Shiba, estás bajando la guardia.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, Kuchiki.

Esos dos no se llevan tan mal como creía, lastima que ya se van. Me encanta verlos entrenar, pareciera que bailarán por la forma tan sincronizada de sus movimientos. La emoción exacta en sus rostros mientras se turnan para practicar las llaves y terminar con sus espaldas contra el suelo aun no la logro identificar. Y aún me sorprende ver lo cubierto que está siempre Kuchiki-san, no importa que tanto calor haga, no se quita los guantes ni se cambia ese shitagi de cuello de tortuga.

— ¿Shiba, me prestas tu toalla para el rostro?

—Sí, serás...¿por qué no traes la tuya?

— ¡Ándale!, se me olvido la mía por las prisas de ir a desayunar.

— ¡E-est-tá bien, tú ganas!— veo como mete su mano en su bolsa del gimnasio y saca su toalla y celular mientras se van. Ese sonrojo de Shiba-kun debe de ser causado por tantos ejercicios.

— ¡Listo, Inoue-san!, no vemos la próxima clase.

— ¡Gracias por entrenar conmigo Ishida-kun!

—El placer es mío.

Debo de apurar a asearme. De camino a las regaderas piso algo que casi hace que me resbale. ¿Qué es esto? Me agacho para recoger lo que parece una ¿tarjeta llave? Es diferente a la mía. Tiene una linea dorada en el centro. ¿Será una llave dorada, una llave a los dormitorios lujosos o que dan beneficios por un costo extra?. ¿De quién será?, en la clase tenemos varios compañeros que tienen de esas llaves, buscaré a su dueño durante la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Ya en las regaderas procedo a asearme, poniendo especial atención en mis pechos, que deben de permanecer turgentes y firmes para mi futuro rol como pareja oficial de Shiba-kun.

— ¡Ya, Chizuru, déjate de tonterías!

— ¡Entonces déjame en paz!

— ¡Pues deja de tratar de meterte al cubículo de Orihime!

Salgo de mi cubículo cubierta con mi toalla y las veo forcejear, sus toallas ya se les bajaron hasta las caderas. Es una visión muy graciosa, una mezcla entre el ridículo de estar enredadas y algo de erótismo. Me alegro de que los chicos no puedan verlas en este estado, se emocionarían indebidamente al verlas forcejear piel con piel, por la forma en que rebotan sus pechos al moverse o al ver que sus pezones se endurecen por el aire frío del área de vestidores.

— ¡Chicas, basta! Hay que ir a clase con Kyoukotsu-sama y después a comer.

—Sí, Hime.

—Como digas, Orihime-chan

* * *

—Como hemos estado viendo en las últimas semanas, todo lo que se relaciona con las Kumari se ha mantenido en un estricto riguroso secreto. ¿Esto a qué se debe, Cdt. Dokugamine?

Me está costando concentrarme, el salón está demasiado caliente y oscuro, a veces cuesta respirar y concentrarse, el hecho que el calor de mediados de agosto aumente la temperatura del salón no ayuda, y el incienso que utiliza Kyoukotsu-sama me marea, afortunadamente está en el fondo del salón, aunque debe de ser insoportable Shiba-kun.

—Bueno, a los atentados contra... su vida y el templo principal que... hace casi 200 años por parte de..., que casi acaban con el imperio y que ocasionaron la separación de dos regiones importantes.

— ¿Cdt. Natsui cuales fueron las regiones que se separaron del imperio y que provocaron la creación de la orden de las Bikuni?

—...Los actuales... reinos de... Weko(20) y Vandenraihi(21) y las Bikuni... fue por...eh

—Bien, con eso basta. ¿Cdt. Oshima, cual fue el atentado más reciente contra nuestra actual Kumari, Tennyo-sama?

—Fue el del festival de Songkran(22), cuando Tennyo-sama regresaba de dar la bendición del equinoccio de primavera.

—Bien, ¿quién me puede decir cuáles son los detalles detrás de la muerte de Tenko-sama?

Silencio sepulcral.

— ¿Diganme, cómo es la vida de una Kumari?

— ¿Qué se sabe de los deberes de los Kuchiki?

— ¿Por qué, a pesar de su rivalidad, los Shiba protegen a los Kuchiki?

Kyoukotsu-sama lanza una serie de preguntas que no podemos responder, ora por ignorancia, ora por desgaste, ora por falta de concentración. Ya me cuesta trabajo escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Cuáles son los deberes y reglas que deben de seguir todas las Kumari y, por ende, las Bikuni?

Sus preguntas cada vez suben de dificultad.

— ¿Por qué Tennyo-sama, la kumari más laureada en los últimos cien años, tendrá su Kekkonshiki(23) hasta dentro de seis años, en su cumpleaños 25, a diferencia de sus predecesoras que fue a los quince años?

Esa es una buena pregunta, tan buena que recupero algo de mi concentración esperando que alguien la pueda responder.

— ¿Kuchiki-sama, qué me puede decir usted?

—Y-yo-o, y-yo... no puedo decir nada, se nos tiene prohibido... la última vez... que...se trató... usted... sabe...— ¡Oh, por todos los Hiten! ¡Kuchiki-san!

— ¡Kuchiki-san!— Todos empiezan a gritar, Kuchiki-san se ha desmayado 

— ¡Rukia! ¡Reacciona! ¡Reacciona! ¡Rukia!—Shiba-kun, que alcanzó a impedir que Kuchiki-san cayera al suelo y no deja de sacudirlo para hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¡Shiba!, lleva a Kuchiki-sama a la enfermería para que le den líquidos y después acompáñelo a su dormitorio, el calor se le debe de haber subido.

—Esto, que acaba de suceder, es un suceso común durante el entrenamiento espiritual de las Bikuni, las Kumari y muchos Kuchiki. El incienso..., Cdt. Kojima, puede apagarlo por favor y ya abra las ventanas, apenas puedo respirar... ¿Como iba diciendo? El incienso que tuvimos en clase el día de hoy, es especial. Está compuesto por una serie de hierbas y neurotoxinas que, con el tiempo, afectan más fuertemente al usuario. Estos están diseñados para aumentar la temperatura del cuerpo, puesto que los entrenamientos se realizan en lugares muy fríos y el efecto se vuelve más potente cuanto mayor es la exposición y la cercanía de la fuente.

Oh, eso explica la reacción de Kuchiki-san, él debe de tener que usarlo en su preparación como Kuchiki y por eso, al usar ropas tan calientes, se desmayó.

* * *

Ni Shiba-kun ni Kuchiki-san regresan para el comedor, ¿todavía seguirán en la enfermería?

Se escucha el celular de Kojima-kun.

— ¿Bueno, Ichigo?

—Pregúntale cómo está Kuchiki-san.—Lo interrumpe Asano-san.

—Él dice que ya está mejor, pero que necesita descansar... Esperen un momento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mizuiro?—Sado-kun debe de estar preocupado.

— ¿Eh? Yo no la tengo ni la vi. Deja les pregunto.

—Chicos, Ichigo quiere saber si vieron una llave de dormitorio. La de él tiene una línea dorada en el centro.

—Yo no la he visto, ¿dónde fue la última vez que la vio?

—Dice que en el gimnasio.

¿Será qué...? ¡Por todos los Hiten!, Es la llave de Shiba-kun, se le cayó cuando sacó toalla de su bolso... se la debo de regresar, a menos que... ¿fuera a propósito? Está llave es para mí, Shiba-kun quiere que tenga esta llave, sé que pronto él me invitará a su dormitorio para que podamos hablar en privado. ¡Qué emocionante es dar otro paso en nuestra relación!

* * *

Al fin tenemos una tarde libre y hemos decidido tener una pijamada en el dormitorio de Tatsuki-chan y el mío. El clima de septiembre hace que ya sea cómodo estar en un cuarto, aunque este no sea muy grande.

—Chicas, entonces, ¿qué tan lejos han llegado con sus novios?

—No tengo novio siquiera— Mahana y Michiru se lamentan con movimientos de sus manos iguales

—Yo me acosté con Yasutora, lo metí a mi dormitorio la semana pasada, la tiene grande.

— ¡Ryo-chan!—Qué sorpresa, nunca pensé que Ryo-chan fuera tan aventurera.

—Ya saben que a mi sólo me gustan las chicas, y sólo tengo ojos para ti, Orihime-chan.—Chizuru puede ser muy honesta cuando quiere.— ¡Así que déjame...!—Tatsuki-chan le da un codazo en la boca del estómago para calmarla.

—Ya cálmate, Chizuru.—Los ojos de Tatsuki casi echan chispas. 

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal tú Tatsuki?—Lo dice dirigiendole una mirada que no entiendo a Tatsuki-chan, una vez que ya recuperó el aire.

Tatsuki-chan está toda roja, nunca imaginé que ella pudiera ser tan tímida.

—Bueno, yo... yo... y Asano...fue algo inesperado...nunca quise que pasara… pero es que me sentía triste esos días y Asano...

—Dinos qué fue lo que sucedió, por favor.— Dice Mahana-chan, curiosa.

— ¿Cuándo fue?— Insiste Ryo-chan.

—A inicios de semestre...

— ¿Entonces, sabes besar?—La interrumpo para que no conteste si no quiere, sé que ella está tratando de recuperar su relación con Asano-kun, no, Keigo-kun; y últimamente han tenido momentos tensos entre ellos en los entrenamientos.

—Bueno, sí...

— ¡Enséñame a hacerlo!—Saltó a la primera oportunidad de aprender a besar.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Sí, enséñame a besar, por favor! No quiero que mi primer beso con Shiba-kun sea torpe.

—Oye, Hime-chan, ¿no crees que es inapropiado que le pidas a tu amiga que te enseñe a besar?— Mahana-chan siempre tan tímida.

—Además, ¿cómo lo haría?—Michiru-chan trata de ser ecuánime.

—Pues con la boca, por supuesto—Ryo-chan vuelve aportar mientra revisa una revista, como si realmente no le importará el tema.

— ¡Lo siento, Hime! No puedo...

—Yo creo que deberías, Tatsuki, porque si tú no lo haces yo me ofrezco a enseñarle.—Chizuru-chan puede ser tan insistente con sus avances hacia mí.

—Mmmm...— Esas miradas que se dan están muy cargadas.—, está bien, pero quiero que finjas que yo soy Ichigo.

— ¡Sí!

—Bueno, primero cierra los ojos y relájate.

—Ok.

—Me voy acercar a ti y quiero que abras la boca ligeramente.

— ¡Así no se hace! No si quieres impresionar a Shiba, ¿no?—Chizuru nos interrumpe, seguramente quiere ser ella la que me enseñe.

—Bueno, ¿sí...?

—Entonces debes de usar tu lengua.

— ¿M-mi lengua? No creo estar lista para eso.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer cerrar los ojos, acercarte (— ¡Hey, eso es lo que yo le estaba diciendo!), de preferencia tomar su rostro o mejilla en tus manos, abrir ligeramente la boca y cuando sus labios ya se hayan tocado, empiezas a masajear su lengua con la tuya suavemente.

— ¡Oh, se nota que sabes mucho Chizuru-chan!—Chizuru-chan me impresiona.

—También sería muy recomendable que, de vez en cuando, le des pequeñas mordidas a su labio para excitarlo y poder llevar las cosas a segunda base.

— ¡Cállate sólo dices tonterías!—Tatsuki-chan la quiere detener, esta toda roja, sus orejas parecen estar en llamas.

— ¡Ah! ¿Con qué sólo digo tonterías?—Chizuru-chan se voltea y la toma del rostro y procede a hacer exactamente como describió. Tomo a Tatsuki-chan por su mejilla derecha y la dirigió hacia sí misma. Tatsuki-chan parece que no lo esperaba porque no cerraba sus ojos, pero Chizuru-chan, con sus labios, la incitó a hacerlo. Ella movían sus labios muy suavemente los unos contra los otros, y no puedo creer que tuvieran el valor de hacerlo, pero Tatsuki-chan abrió más sus labios para para permitirle a Chizuru-chan que metiera su lengua en su boca. Lentamente Tatsuki-chan posó su mano derecha en el hombro de Chizuru-chan. Sus lenguas no dejaban de masajearse entre sí, y creo que ya empezaban a salir gemidos de sus gargantas. Tatsuki-chan usó sus dientes para dejar pequeñas mordidas en los carnosos labios de Chizuru-chan. Ella, por su parte, pasó su mano derecha por detrás de la espalda de Tatsuki-chan y la acercó más a sí misma, de modo que los pechos de ella se le acercaran y la izquierda la bajó hasta posarla en uno de sus glúteos... Para que lentamente, la propia Tatsuki-chan usará sus manos para detener el beso. A pesar de ello, cuando sus labios se separaron, seguían unidas por un ligero hilo de saliva. Tatsuki-chan se levanta y aleja rápidamente, en definitiva creo que no se lo esperaba...

—Tengo que ir al baño a lavarme la boca... ¡y no vuelvas a hacer eso Chizuru!

—No te preocupes, la próxima vez lo haré con mi adorada Orihime-chan.—Ella sale del dormitorio con un portazo sin terminar de escuchar lo que le dice Chizuru-chan.

— ¡Eso fue espectacular! ¡Pudiste hipnotizar a la propia Tatsuki!

— ¡Ahora es mi turno!

— ¡No, es el mío!

— ¡Y luego sigo yo!

—Yo no lo necesito pero fue impresionante.

— ¡Basta! Ya les di suficientes espectáculo a todas. 

* * *

— ¡Buenos días, Shiba-kun!

—Buenos días.

— ¿A dónde te diriges?— Es la primera vez, desde hace casi tres meses en que lo encuentro sólo y dos desde que me dio la llave de su dormitorio. Siempre está en compañía de Kuchiki-san. Esta es mi oportunidad para que hablemos acerca de nosotros.

— ¿Eh?...Ah... yo me dirigía...—Me está está frustrando que sea tan tímido.

— ¿Me podrías ayudar a estudiar para la clase de Kurotsuchi-sensei?

—Mejor pídele ayuda a Ishida, él es mejor que yo en esa materia.

— ¿Entonces crees que podrías ayudarme con...?

—Inoue, por favor, ahora no, voy tarde a mi club de combate y Kuchiki me está esperando, no quiero meterme en problemas.

* * *

Después del desaire de Shiba-kun no puedo evitar sentirme insuficiente para él, su timidez es insufrible. 

Mamá siempre me dijo que debía de aspirar a unirme a una familia noble, como los Shiba, con la que, con su apoyo, podría vivir tranquila y feliz. Y la madre de Shiba-kun me demostró con su amabilidad, cuando salvó la vida de mi Onii-chan, que podía tener un lugar entre ellos, que con ellos yo sería feliz, sin tener que volver a temer por la falta de dinero. No tener que sufrir las terribles cosas que sufría mi mamá. Los golpes, maltratos y vejaciones de esos hombres que le daban dinero por su silencio.

Necesito prepararme para poder satisfacerlo... pero no sé cómo. No puedo dejar de llorar pensando en ello...

—Inoue, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh?¿Riruka-chan?

— ¿Estás bien?

—No, mi novio me evita...

—Ah, déjame adivinar, no eres suficiente para él.— Tomó mi mejilla tiernamente y limpia mis lágrimas con su otra mano.

—Algo así...—Se me queda viendo de una manera muy seria,

—Mmph, ven conmigo, está noche no estará mi compañera de dormitorio, ahí podremos hablar en privado.

* * *

—Sigue así, Inoue, vas muy bien.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas Riruka-chan?

—Bueno eso es porque...¡auch!, más suave Inoue, las áreas delicadas se tocan con cuidado.

—Perdón, lo intentaré otra vez.

—Espera, yo empiezo para que entiendas. No sirve de nada que te digan cómo hacer las cosas si no te enseñan a "hacerlo".

Riruka-chan y yo ya llevamos media hora en su dormitorio, le he explicado lo más que he podido de mi noviazgo con Shiba-kun y de la ayuda que le pedí Tatsuki-chan y Chizuru-chan, aunque omití sus nombres. Ella dijo que me va ayudar a satisfacer “como se debe” a mi hombre. Aunque aún no logro descifrar sus motivos.

—Vamos a empezar otra vez.

—De acuerdo. 

Riruka-chan se acerca a mí, con sus brazos rodea mi cuello.

—Hime, relájate, esto no te va a doler, muy por el contrario.

Acerca muy lentamente su rostro al mío, y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca para recibirla.

—Así se hace, abre un poco más los labios para que pueda introducir mi lengua en tu boca.

Hago como me lo pide, y con mis brazos rodeo su estrecha cintura para acercarla a mi. Ella huele delicioso. No puedo evitar sentir como masajea mi lengua con la suya, deseo devolverle el favor.

—Ya empiezas a entender, Hime.

Ladeo mi rostro para en otro lado para profundizar nuestras exploraciones, ella sube su mano derecha y sujeta mi mejilla izquierda.

—Ahora utiliza más tu lengua.

Espero hacerlo bien, empiezo a toquetear su lengua con la mía, presiono sus nalgas con mis manos para sorprenderla (— ¡Ah, Hime!), parece que funciona porque muerde ligeramente mi labio, ¡eso se siente asombroso!

Baja sus labios por mi cuello y...

— ¿Por qué te detienes, Riruka-chan?

— ¿Te molestaría que continuáramos las lecciones?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Yo no soy lesbiana— aclaró, un poco a la defensiva—, estoy disfrutando este momento, pero realmente no me atraen las mujeres y no quiero te confundas. Esto lo hago para vengarme de mi novio, sé que él me engaña con muchas chicas de grados superiores y sé que tú le atraes y quiero sentir que le he quitado una de sus conquistas.

—No sé de lo que hablas. Mi primera vez va a ser con mi novio, lo que hagamos aquí no cuenta para nada porque eres una chica y a mí tampoco me atraen las chicas.

— ¡Bien! Una vez aclarado eso...

Ella me tumba en su cama para dejarme en posición horizontal, lo cual es gracioso porque yo soy mucho más alta que ella. Se acerca a mi cuello y lo empieza a besar delicadamente. Esa sensación de dominación que ella me produce me está gustando. No puedo evitar suspirar por sus atenciones. Yo, por mi parte, dirijo mis manos a los lazos de su kosode y trabajo en sus nudos hasta llegar a su shitagi. Dirijo sus besos nuevamente a mi boca y sus manos a que toque mis pechos por encima de la ropa.

—Hime, me da tanta envidia que tus tetas sean tan grandes.— ¿Tetas? Nunca había pensado de una forma tan vulgar acerca de mis pechos. Siento como mis mejillas se calientan por sus palabras.

—Umm,...gracias...—Sus palabras vuelven a avergonzarme.

—No te avergüences por las formas de tu cuerpo, aprovecha eso para que los demás hagan lo que tu deseas.— Sus palabras me recuerdan tanto a los consejos que me daba mi mamá.

—Enséñame cómo, por favor.

—Será un placer.

Me ayuda a quitarme mi kosode, yo meto mis manos por debajo de su shitagi mientras ella trata de desabrochar los nudos de mi hakama. 

—Masajea mis tetas, Hime, imagina que es el pecho de tu novio.

—Ja, ja, ja, haré lo que pueda, tus... pechos, no son tan pequeños.

—Tetas Hime, tetas, llamalas como lo que son, tetas.—Eso me paraliza pero aún así lo intento.

—T-t-tetas.

—Mucho mejor.—Continuo con mi exploración, toco sus  _ tetas  _ por debajo de su shitagi, aflojando de paso su ropa, y por encima del encaje de su sostén de encaje. Imagino que son los pectorales de Shiba-kun, a pesar del tamaño de las tetas de Riruka-chan y su obvia feminidad. Los masajeo. Poco a poco agarro valor y la acaricio por debajo del sostén hasta endurecer sus pezones.

—Así me gusta, Hime...—Se acerca y me vuelve a besar, utiliza su lengua con mucha avidez, me niego a quedarme atrás. Bajo mi mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y lo presiono nuevamente, lo cual produce un gemido de placer de Riruka-chan.

— ¡Ah, Hime!—Me gusta saber que puedo producir esas reacciones en ella.

Ella se reincorpora y se quita el shitagi, se desabrocha el sostén lentamente. No puedo evitar emocionarme por ver como desnuda su pecho para mí. Tomo la iniciativa y la acuesto a ella ahora y comienzo a bajar a besos desde su cuello hasta llegar sus pequeños y delicados globos. 

Con sus manos ella me termina de desanudar el hakama para alcanzar mi centro. Primero acaricia mis nalgas con sus uñas, luego mete su mano por debajo de mi fundoshi.

— ¡Ah, Riruka-chan!...¿Por qué me tocas ahí?

—Porque debes estar lista para recibir a tu novio por detrás— explicó como si le estuviera revelando el mayor de los secretos—, y no quieres que te duela cuando eso suceda, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tu novio también metió su... cosa... por ahí?

—Pito, Orihime, pito, también puedes llamarlo verga o polla, pero no temas ponerles un nombre sucio. Y a tu vagina dile concha o coño, eso los excita. Mucho.—Inmediatamente me vuelve a besar en los labios, estoy lista para recibirla.

—Y, sí, lo hizo, el muy hijo de puta me metió su verga por ahí sin avisar... y me gustó.—Me dice cuando se separa de mí.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu novio?—Le pregunto mientras chupo su pezón izquierdo, experimentando.

—Ginjo Kugo,...él es el prefecto, ah, de los dormitorios de varones y sé... perfectamente que mete a chicas a la oficina, ah, ah, de la prefectura para que le chupen su pito que sabe horrible... Si algún día vas a ese edificio, así, usa tu lengua, así,... asegurate de ponerlo en su lugar, ah.—Lo dice mientras, en ningún momento detiene la estimulación en mi ano o yo sobre su pezón.

—No te preocupes, ah, por eso, ah, lo haré.— Le contesto mientras cambio de pezón y ella sigue dandome placer.

Me levanto para, también, quitarme el shitagi y el sostén, mientras Riruka-chan se quita su hakama, bueno, sólo se lo alcanza a bajar hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

—El fundoshi no, Riruka-chan, ese déjamelo a mí.—No puedo evitar sonreír al ver su rostro de sorpresa.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo dar una buena mamada?—Su voz suena ida, pero satisfecha.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto!

Me levanto de la cama, la observo con lujuria. Me acerco a sus caderas, las acarició suavemente y bajo mis manos hasta llegar a su hakama. Le termino de quitar el hakama con mis manos. Aprovecho la situación para acariciarla mientras lo bajo por sus piernas.

— ¿Sabes?, tienes unas piernas muy bonitas, Riruka-chan.—Le digo mientras me termino de sacar el hakama para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Me hinco cerca de la cama entre sus piernas y espero sus instrucciones.

—Para dar una mamada placentera, Hime, primero los tienes que hacer anticipar tu boca. Hacerles desear.

— ¿Y cómo sería eso?— Le digo de manera traviesa mientras empiezo a besar uno de sus henchidos globos coronados con pezones duros como rocas.

—A-alg-go as-sí, ahora baja lentamente por mi vientre.— Sigo sus instrucciones añadiendo besos traviesos aquí y allá, intercalo los besos con lengüetazos, poniendo especial atención a su delicado ombligo.

— ¡Ah...!—No le doy oportunidad de darme otra instrucción, me he emocionado y empiezo a bajar su fundoshi. Una vez que se lo he quitado no puedo evitar el observar su estado de desnudez. ¡Por todos los Hiten, ella es hermosa! ¡Su delicioso coño, abierto como flor para mí!

— ¡Hime, no te me quedes viendo así!, ¡me apenas!— Ella empieza cerrarse, no puedo permitirlo, ella me está enseñando, debo devolverle el favor. La detengo de cerrar sus piernas y cubrir sus tetas con sus manos y brazos.

—No te cubras, eres hermosa y es mi placer estar haciendo esto contigo.—Parece que mis palabras la relajan, la flor se vuelve abrir. 

—B-bien— Parece que vuelve a recobrar la compostura.—, ahora lo debes hacer es volver lentamente a mi centro, si puedes deja besos y mordidas en mis muslos interiores.

—Voy a imaginar que tu coño es la polla de Shiba-kun

— ¿Shiba-kun?, tienes buen gusto, y eres afortunada de ser su novia.

—Lo sé.

Empiezo a hacer el viaje de regreso dando besos, mordidas y lametones a los bellas piernas hasta llegar a su centro. No puedo evitar olerlo por encima de su depilado vello púbico en forma de triángulo, como señalando su zona de placer. Con sus manos Riruka-chan abre más los labios mayores para facilitarme la vista.

—Imagina que mi clítoris es la cabeza de su pito y tratalo con todo el amor que se merece.

Eso es fácil, la punta roja que enmarca su clítoris me recuerda las ilustraciones que aparecen en los libros de la escuela, también a una deliciosa paleta de cereza. Vuelvo a acercar mi nariz a su coño, lo huelo con entusiasmo presionando mi nariz contra sus labios vaginales.

—Usa tu lengua para reconocer la forma de su polla.—Su voz empieza a ser un suspiro.

Con la punta de mi lengua recorro los bordes de su coño, doy lengüetazos de a poco. Ella ya empieza a gemir para mí. Con mis manos la insto a estimular sus pezones y dejarme a cargo de su coñito.

—No tengas... miedo, ahhh, de meter su, ah,... polla en tu boca. 

Primero doy pequeños besos al capuchón de su clítoris, con los dedos lo abro para mí, para mi boca sedienta de su néctar. Beso y doy pequeños mordiscos a su clítoris, éste, a su vez, se empieza a endurecer, como lo haría una polla de verdad.

—Im-magina, ah, q-que mi... labia menor, ah,... son sus b-bolas. Mét-telas, ah, Hime...en tu boc-ca y raspa... con tus d-dientes su escro-oto.

Hago lo que me pide lo mejor que puedo y creo que lo estoy haciendo bien por sus suspiros y gemidos de placer, que hacen que me moje a su vez. Quiero tocarme pero esto es primero.

—De vez... en cuando, ah, utiliza t-tus manos para fro-frotar y levantar, ah, su pito.

Empiezo a utilizar mis dedos para estimularla. Los meto y los saco continuamente de su coño, deseo llevarla hasta el punto máximo de placer con mis dedos y boca. Deseo sentir la explosión de su orgasmo en mi cara. Ella pone una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y comienza a dirigirme. La tengo sometida a mí. 

No detengo mis lengüetazos, besos y chupetones. Lo que no puedo hacer con mi boca lo intento con mis dedos. Empiezo a sentir que su coño succiona y aprieta mis dedos. Ella empieza a llegar al orgasmo.

— ¡Ahhh, ssssí, continúa así!

— ¡Explota para mi, Riruka-chan!—Le ordeno mientras continúo con mis atenciones, ella sigue con sus manos sobre mi cabeza. No quiere que me detenga. La haré llegar al orgasmo.

— ¡Ahhh, ssssííí!—Siento una humedad que no estaba llegar a mi boca, es el orgasmo de Riruka-chan.

—Hime, tienes talento,... estoy segura... que darás... las mejores mamadas... que tu novio recibirá... jamás. Ahora, regresa y bésame.—Esto dice con voz muy baja y mientras trata de regularizar su respiración.

Yo, por mi parte, siento como si tuviera una cascada entre mis piernas.

Regreso a su rostro y comienzo a besarla usando mi lengua otra vez en un modo similar a lo que le hacía a su coño. Lo hago hasta que se recupera.

Ella no se resiste y yo tampoco, me recuesta en su cama. Va a uno de los cajones de su cómoda y saca algo de ahí. Parece ser una especie de collar con bolas muy grandes. Se vuelve a la cama conmigo.

—Ahora es mi turno de estar arriba.— Abre mis piernas y coloca el collar encima de mi pubis cubriendo mi coño. Riruka se vuelve hacia a mí con una seguridad como si tuviera una verga propia. Pasa mi pierna izquierda por encima de su hombro derecho y entrecruza su pierna izquierda por encima de mí, parecemos una tijeras que se encuentran en su eje central. 

—Llamame como tu novio mientras froto mi coño contra el tuyo.

—Sólo si tú me llamas por el nombre del tuyo.

—Trato hecho.—Cerramos nuestro trato con un profundo y largo beso.

Ella empieza el vaivén entre nuestras caderas y yo empiezo a visualizar el rostro de Shiba-kun en lugar del suyo. Tomo sus caderas con mis manos para acelerar el ritmo.

— ¡Ah,  _ Kugo _ , sigue así!

— ¡ _ S-shib-ba-kun _ , tu polla es deliciosa!

_ Shiba-kun _ pone una de sus manos en mi teta izquierda, usa su palma para masajearla, él cambia su palma por sus dedos y comienza a pellizcar mi pezón con sus dedos mientras yo sigo acelerando el ritmo entre nuestras caderas.

— ¡Ah, _ Ichigo-kun _ !... me encanta como moldeas mis tetas entre tus manos

—Y a mi me encanta sentir tu polla frotando contra mi coño, Kugo.

Continuamos nuestro vaivén, suelto las caderas de Ichigo-kun, dirijo una de mis manos a nuestros centros para aumentar el estímulo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Kugo!

— _ Ichigo-kun _ dámelo todo.— _ Ichigo-kun _ ahora pone ambas manos en mis tetas y las estruja con fuerza, siento tanto placer en mi coño que no me importa que me lastima.— ¡No te detengas!

Siento una presión conocida en mi vientre. Creo que  _ Ichigo-kun _ también porque siento como acelera sus estocadas.

— ¡Aah!

— ¡Ahh!

Siento que una luz blanca de placer nubla mi vista, y el ligero peso de  _ Ichigo-kun _ sobre mi pecho. Como lo disfruto.

—Orihime, disfruté esto, mucho.

—Yo también Riruka-chan.—Deposito un casto beso sobre su labios y vuelvo a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada.

Ella se mantiene sobre mi pecho y refriega su rostro contra mis tetas, lo cual endurece un poco mis pezones. Guardamos silencio, uno cómodo. Sólo se puede escuchar nuestras respiraciones en la habitación. Yo sigo acariciando su tersa espalda. Nos giró para seguir disfrutando de este momento y poder observarnos cara a cara. 

Somos una maraña humana, nuestras piernas están enredadas y hemos deshecho la cama con nuestra reciente actividad.

—Te recuerdo que lo que acaba de suceder no cuenta como sexo y sólo lo hice para ayudarte.— Me dice mientras seguimos acostadas y ya hemos recuperado el aliento.

—Y para darle una lección a Ginjo-sempai, ja, ja, ja.—Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Esa es mi Hime.—Vuelve a besarme apasionadamente. La rodeo otra vez con mis brazos para volver a entrenar con mi nueva secuaz. Ella detiene nuestro beso, me recuesta de espaldas a la cama nuevamente y se pone encima de mi para bajar y besar mis tetas por vez primera esta noche.

La noche es larga y estoy ansiosa de obtener experiencia... y creo que es mi turno de conocer los placeres de la diestra lengua de Riruka-chan en mi mojado y sensible coño.

* * *

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que entrené con Riruka por primera vez. A veces lo volvemos a repetir, especialmente si su novio mete a otra chica a la oficina de prefectura.

— ¿Escuchaste? Le volvieron a dar otra carta de amor a Kuchiki-san.

No debo de escuchar chismes estúpidos, no son de mi incumbencia. Especialmente de chicos de cuarto año.

— ¿Y ahora qué fue? ¿Un chico o una chica?

—Un chico de segundo.

— ¿Y como lo tomo Shiba esta vez?

¿Shiba-kun? ¿Por qué le iba a importar a Shiba-kun lo que suceda con Kuchiki-san? Sé que siempre están juntos, pero él es mi novio. No hemos hecho nuestra relación oficial ante los demás por su testaruda timidez, pero aun así no tiene sentido. 

—Igual que las veces anteriores, casi mata al chico, especialmente cuando posó su mano en el hombro de Kuchiki-san y trató de forzar un beso con él.

—Grave error.

—Harían linda pareja, ¿no crees?

— ¿Eh? ¿No son novios?

—Claro que no.

—Es difícil de creer por cómo actúan.

—Por cierto, ¿quién fue el idiota que trató de besar a Kuchiki?

—Fue Masayoshi, es compañero de ellos en el club de lucha.

— ¿Qué? Pero si tiene novia, y ha tenido otras novias.

—Lo sé, pero Kuchiki-san es incluso más hermoso que otras chicas, el solo verlo te seduce. ¿O, acaso tú, no tratarías de tener algo con él?

—...

—Con eso ya me respondiste.

Es cierto, Kuchiki-san es terriblemente atractivo a pesar de su pequeña estatura. Tal vez por eso no usa las regaderas del gimnasio. No creo que quiera que lo acosen mientras está desnudo.

—Por eso Shiba no se separa por mucho tiempo de él.

—Claro que no, aunque no fueran novios, está tratando de impedir que abusen de él. Ya sabes como es Shiba.

Dejó de ponerle atención a esa conversación, sólo dicen tonterías. Shiba-kun es mi novio, él sólo es amable y cumple con parte de su deber de proteger a los Kuchiki, que, a su vez, protegen el legado de las Kumari.

Me volteo para continuar con mi almuerzo y conversación con Tatsuki-chan.

Pobre, no ha estado muy bien últimamente. Aunque creo que ya resolvió su pleito con Keigo-kun. Hace unos quince días los vi hablar en privado. No los escuché, pero noté que él la estaba consolando. Tal vez la rechazó. Al menos ya entrenan con mayor sincronía y ya volvió a llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

* * *

Estamos a días de iniciar las vacaciones y fin del ciclo escolar, ¡el 11 de marzo tarda demasiado en llegar!. El fin de nuestro primer año en la academia. Pronto nos iremos de a casa para descansar y regresaremos hasta finales de abril...Y no he avanzado nada con Shiba-kun.

—Hime-chan, necesito pedirte un favor muy importante.

—Dime Tatsuki-chan...

—Puedes, esta noche, quedarte en el dormitorio de alguna de las chicas, esque hoy lo necesito para mi sola porque necesito resolver una cosas con alguien especial para mi y ya no puedo ni quiero posponerlo más.

— ¡Oh, al fin vas a resolver las cosas con Keigo-kun! me alegro, espero que disfruten su noche, eh, pillina.— Le doy codazos cómplices y me retiro antes de que pueda decirme nada. Me alegro tanto por mi amiga, ya tenía mucho tiempo triste, casi un año es demasiado, pero nunca aceptaba mi ayuda.

(— ¿Keigo?, ¿Hime, de qué hablas?)

* * *

Que hermosa vista hay desde aquí puedo ver a la pista de entrenamiento, hoy toca pista de obstáculos. Que buen consejo me dio Riruka-chan.  _ Desde esta ventana de la biblioteca puedes ver a los chicos del club de combate entrenar _ . Creo que me quedaré esta noche con ella, si tenemos suerte, tal vez me pueda ayudar a practicar otra vez.

Mmmm, ¿dónde están mis binoculares?, no los encuentro en mi bolsa.

¡Oh!

Creo que los dejé en el dormitorio...

¡Rayos! Tendré que regresar por ellos. Tengo que apurarme, o van a empezar y me lo voy a perder. Es la única vez en la que usan pantaloncillos cortos y quiero ver a Shiba-kun secarse el sudor con su toalla mientras se quita la camisa por el calor.

* * *

Entro a mi dormitorio antes de lo previsto por obvias razones, espero que Tatsuki-chan y Keigo-kun no se enojen, al fin y al cabo solamente los interrumpiré un momento. Tengo que ir por mis binoculares, si soy hábil ni siquiera se darán cuenta, están en la mesa del pasillo del dormitorio. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlos? Necesito saber de Shiba-kun, no he podido acercarme a él últimamente, y hasta siento que estamos retrocediendo en nuestra relación ¡Y eso no puede pasar! ¿Cómo va a ser nuestra vida de casados si él no puede verme a la cara? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Y ese olor?, me es conocido...

—Tats, me encanta tu sabor...— ¿Tats?, esa no parece la voz de Keigo-kun, suena más como...

—A mi me encantas tú, Chizu— ¿Chizu?, ¿acaso ellas?...

— ¿En serio?, dime quién es mejor, ¿Mizuho o yo?— ¿Dijo Mizuho?, ¿la hermana de Asano-san?. Me he quedado petrificada en el pasillo de la impresión, puedo verlas por el espejo del pasillo, ¿cómo pueden besarse tan apasionadamente y hablar a la vez?, con semejantes besos yo estaría en la luna. Puedo ver como se retuercen en la cama, muy apasionadamente.

—Chizu...sabes perfectamente...ah, sí, bésame ahí, que ella... ah... fue antes de empezar lo nuestro.

—Tats, no has respondido mi pregunta—

—Sólo si prometes dejar sacarme celos con Orihime, me haces sentir mal, ¿acaso te gustan más sus tetas que las mías?— Tatsuki-chan siente celos de mí y de mis pechos... saber eso hace que me excite por alguna razón que no entiendo...

—Pero me encantan las expresiones que haces, me recuerdan a cuando te hice el amor la primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas?, junto a la piscina de la escuela, tuvimos que repetirlo en las regaderas de la escuela.—En la academia no tenemos piscina, eso, entonces quiere decir... ¡Oh!

—Ya no quiero que me protejas, no me van a quitar la beca y tampoco nos van a separar.

—Yo no quiero que te obliguen a dejar la academia.

En este punto, ellas ya no traían puestos sus kosode y parece que tenían sus hakama a la mitad de sus piernas, no puedo creerlo, ellas nunca se han llevado muy bien que digamos y ahora no pueden quitarse las manos de encima. Pero su forma de llevarse en este momento, me está produciendo una sensación conocida entre mis piernas, siento como me mojo de solo verlas, quiero que Shiba-kun me toque así...

— Chizuru, ah, mete tu mano... debajo de mi...ah, de mi shitagi, quiero sentir cómo me tocas los pezones.

— Sólo si me tocas... ahí, ah... por debajo del fundoshi.

— ¡Cómo no, si tienes el coño más delicioso de toda la academia!— Esa forma de hablar que tienen hace que me frote las piernas y quiera estimularme por encima del hakama. No puedo dejar de verlas retorcerse y acariciarse.

— ¿Más que el de Mizuho? — Chizuru suena temerosa.

— ¡Siempre!... Ah, Chizu, me haces desear saborearte en este instante... Ella sólo quiso consolarme cuando terminaste lo nuestro, siempre serás la única para mí.

— Eso... lo haces después, ¡ahora bésame!— No sabía que se podía hacer eso con la lengua, pereciera que Chizuru-chan quisiera volverse una con Tatsuki-chan con los labios y la lengua por el modo que imitan el baile de lo que están a punto de hacer; ¡y sus gemidos!, son los de alguien que se muere por experimentar el placer máximo, me recuerdan a mí cuando me toco pensando en Shiba-kun.— ¡Tats, tus pezones son deliciosos, no puedo esperar a meterlos en mi boca!

— ¡Entonces hazlo!— Chizuru le empieza a quitar el shitagi a Tatsuki; y, a su vez, Tatsuki le baja el fundoshi por sus caderas a Chizuru. ¡Oh, por todos los Hiten! Esta es mi señal para salir de aquí, no puedo seguir invadiendo su privacidad. 

Ya, afuera, trato de tranquilizarme, no es fácil. 

¿Por qué Tatsuki no me hablo acerca de ella y Chizuru? Por lo que veo tienen mucho tiempo de estar enredadas. Sé que no todos aceptan a los homosexuales en Souru, los ven como un pecado. Pero es mi mejor amiga. La habría comprendido. ¡Qué egoísta por parte ella! Lo de ella con Chizuru no se compara con lo que sucede a veces entre Riruka-chan y yo, ella me ayuda a aprender. ¡Ellas realmente lo hacen por placer! Creí que nos entendíamos y nos contabamos todo, y esta sensación en mi vientre bajo, me hace desear que Shiba-kun me toque, ¡YA!, ¡sin más esperas!...

Sí Tatsuki puede tener sexo en plena tarde en el campus de la escuela, ¿por qué yo no? ¡Sí, sí puedo!, ya me cansé de esperar que Shiba-kun dé el primer paso, ¡lo haré yo!

* * *

— ¿Cómo que no puedo pasar?— El prefecto y estudiante de 4to año, Ginjo Kugo es muy obstinado y no quiere dejarme pasar.

—Ya te dije, las mujeres tienen prohibido el paso a los dormitorios masculinos, así como nosotros tenemos prohibido el paso a los dormitorios femeninos.—Toma una calada de su cigarrillo.

—Y ya te dije que le prometí a mi novio que nos veríamos en su dormitorio.

Expulsa el humo, que ya atravesó sus pulmones, en mi dirección. No permito que vea mi malestar, no puedo mostrar debilidad.

—Ajá, ¿y quién es tu novio, preciosa?, es más fácil que lo esperes aquí, en el área común o que lo mande llamar a su dormitorio.

— ¡No, eso no!, es una sorpresa, Ginjo-sempai.

— ¿Entonces cómo sé que eres novia de alguien aquí y no quieres tomar algo que no te pertenece?

—Aquí tengo la llave de su habitación, ¡mira!— Afortunadamente siempre traigo la llave que me dio Shiba-kun de su dormitorio.

— ¿Una llave dorada?, ¿tu novio es de los pisos superiores? mmm,— Ya está dudando y ya no aguanto la humedad de mi fundoshi, ¡necesito ver a Shiba-kun!— aún así no puedo dejarte pasar.— Mi corazón se viene abajo con esa respuesta, a menos de que haga algo para convencerlo...

— ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión, Ginjo-sempai?— Pregunto dulcificando mi voz, mientra me acerco a él seductoramente. Riruka dijo que podía hacerlo, ¿por qué no aprovechar para poner en práctica lo que he aprendido?

—P-por supuesto que n-no.— Su voz ya empieza a temblar. ¡Bien!

— ¿Seguro?— Muerdo mi labio para asegurar llamar su atención, y abrazo uno de sus brazos para acercarlo a mis pechos de manera sugestiva.

— ¿Eh, bueno, yo?, bueno, no sé.— Ya está nervioso pero no deja de voltear a una pequeña puerta cercana a nosotros, debe de ser un armario o una pequeña oficina.

—Por favor,—comienzo a arrastrarlo a esa puerta.— puedo devolverte el favor.

— ¿Qué?...¿Y có-cóm-mo harías es-so?

—Pues, acompáñame...Ginjo-sempai— ¡por fín logré meterlo al cuarto tras la puerta! Es la pequeña oficina que me comentó Riruka,pero bastará. 

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?...

—Pues ya verás...— Esto lo hago por nosotros, Shiba-kun.

* * *

—Pasa cuando quieras otra vez, preciosa.— Detesto esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pobre idiota, cree que no vine preparada.

—Lo pensaré, siempre y cuando quieras que le diga a tu novia lo que pasó entre nosotros.— Me encanta ver como su rostro palidecer ante mis palabras.

— ¿De qué hablas? No tienes pruebas.— el muy idiota, tratando de tomar valor.

Retiro mi celular del bolsillo de mi hakama y hago que se reproduzca en audio que grabe mientras le hacía una mamada a este idiota. Tengo que proteger mi reputación. Como futura señora del clan Shiba debo tener una reputación intachable.

—Y, por cierto, deja de fumar, tu pito sabe asqueroso, no sé como quieres que Riruka te la chupe con gusto si sabes a ceniza.

— ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi novia?

—Para que veas, más te vale no volverme a impedir el paso. Ah, y tampoco creas que esto se va a repetir.

* * *

¡Por los Hiten, eso fue asqueroso!, tener que meter su asquerosa y venosa verga en mi boca, sólo espero no tener que repetirlo. Pero... por otro lado, disfruté ver las expresiones que atravesaron su rostro cada vez que mi lengua pasaba por su pito henchido, por mi y para mí. Su expresión de ligero, dolor y placer simultánea cuando metí sus bolas en mi boca y raspaba su escroto con mis dientes. ¡Y su semen caliente virtiendose en mi cara y en mi boca! No puedo decidir si fue algo placentero, creo que pudo ser más agradable si él no fumara tanto. Su corrida sabe y apesta a cigarrillo. Qué bueno que tomé la precaución de hacerlo decir cosas que lo hicieran parecer que me chantajeo todo el tiempo y yo soy la pobre víctima. ¡Porqué soy la víctima! ¿Cómo se atrevió a creer que habría algo más entre nosotros? Trató de meter su mano bajo mi mi kosode. No importa que mis pezones se hayan endurecido con su tacto. Mi virginidad está reservada exclusivamente para Shiba-kun. Kugo sólo fue actividad de campo para cuando esté con mi adorado Shiba-kun. Él se merece lo mejor de mi.

Subo al ascensor, hasta el sexto piso, y me dirijo al dormitorio 15, de acuerdo a lo que dice la llave. El el penúltimo cuarto del piso. 

¡Ah, ahí está, la puerta del dormitorio de Shiba-kun!

Utilizo la llave electrónica para entrar a su dormitorio. Tengo tiempo para esperarlo y prepararme. Aún debe de quedar media hora de entrenamiento del club de combate.

Su dormitorio es bastante amplio, a diferencia de los alumnos como yo o Tatsuki, que tenemos beca, solo tiene un pasillo que te dirige a un área de escritorios y despues te lleva a las camas, espacios decentes pero pequeños para eficientizar el espacio. La entrada te lleva a una salita con mesita de té y televisión, también hay dos escritorios con espacio para computadoras. Junto al sillón de la sala hay una mesa de noche con teléfono, no sabia que tenian línea privada. Al costado derecho de la habitación hay una puerta, esa debe de ser la habitación de Kuchiki-san, porque la de Kurosaki-kun está a la izquierda, lo sé por las exploraciones que he hecho con mis binoculares.

Entro a su habitación como ya tenía planeado, es un poco complicado con la puerta tan dura, debo hacer un esfuerzo y es algo ruidosa al abrirla. Me sorprendo gratamente con el tamaño del cuarto. Tiene un armario empotrado de madera, de madera de verdad y calidad, no como el de mi habitación que está hecho de aserrín comprimido y que apenas le caben mis cosas. El armario cubre de pared a pared y lo observo en cuanto abro la puerta. Abro las puertas corredizas para explorar, por dentro es tan amplio como parece por fuera, si quisiera podría entrar y estar parada en él cómodamente. Tiene una sección para cajones y zapatos, no tiene percha doble por lo que su ropa no tiene que estar encimada la una de la otra. Eso me da envidia. Las ropas de Shiba-kun se ven tan ordenadas. ¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto que está en el piso del armario? Es lo único que se encuentra en el, que por lo demás, es un piso tan vacío y amplio que alguién podría dormir ahí. Es una caja bastante pesada, pero desbalanceada. La abro por la curiosidad.

¡Estoy pasmada! Ichigo-kun tiene un vibrador. Uno rosa. Uno muy grande, aparatoso y extraño. Tiene tres ejes. El del centro, y el más grande y cabezón, debe de ser el pene. Otra, no tan grande como el primero, me recuerda al collar de bolas que usamos Riruka-chan y yo. Y, el tercero, la cabeza más pequeña, parece un conejito Je, je, je, Ichigo-kun debe haberlo comprado para mí. Lo vuelvo a poner en su lugar.

Detengo mi exploración de su armario y me me volteo a su cama, que está a derecha de la puerta. La cama está tendida, inusual para un chico pero me alegra. Pero el tamaño de su cama, ¡por todos los Hiten! ¡Es enorme! ¿Cuánto habrá pagado el padre de Shiba-kun por traerle una cama Queen Size? 

Fuera de su tamaño, la cama, como tal, no es particularmente lujosa. Me acerco a la cama, me intimida por lo que Shiba-kun yo vamos a hacer cuando él regrese. Deshago un poco la cama para familiarizarme con ella. Las sábanas son tremendamente suaves, se nota la calidad del algodón. Me tiro en ella y abrazo una de las almohadas imaginando que es Shi..., no, Ichigo-kun. ¡Qué emoción, ya pasamos a nuestros nombres de pila! Respiro el aroma de su colonia. ¿Nnn? ¿Campanilla de Invierno(24)? No creo que sea la colonia que usa Ichigo-kun y es un aroma un tanto peculiar para utilizar de suavizante, pero es delicioso y seductor.

Desde mi posición, volteo a ver a la ventana, el sol del atardecer no se puede ver desde aquí, pero si sacara mi cabeza podría verlo a mi izquierda. Dirijo mi vista a las cortinas, las malditas cortinas que alejan Ichigo-kun de mi vista por las noches al estar perpetuamente cerradas. Ya, desde aquí, son bonitas, muy bonitas y muy gruesas. Imagino que su color oscuro impide la entrada de luz y de ojos intrusos. Como las odio.

Vuelvo a oler el delicioso aroma de las cama. Decido continuar con mi exploración del espacio de Ichigo-kun. Hay una puerta que divide el armario y que mira exactamente a la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando la abro encuentro el baño, es un baño normal, lo que lo hace inusual es que tenga baño privado. Yo tengo que ir al baño comunal de mi piso para satisfacer mis necesidades higiénicas. Y yo que pensaba que Ichigo-kun se regresaba sólo en toalla a su dormitorio. Es muy gracioso, ahora que lo pienso.

Entro al baño abro cajones y observo sus artículos de higiene, no hay nada espectacular. Aunque hay uno que tiene candado que no puedo abrir. Seguramente ahí guarda Ichigo-kun los condones que su padre le envió en broma. Ahora tendrá motivos para agradecerle el regalo.

En un baño normal, tiene lavamanos, sanitario, regadera y tina. También está un canasto, que seguramente lo usa para su ropa sucia. Tomo una de sus camisas y la acerco a mi nariz, huele tan bien, huele a él. Vuelvo a ponerla en su lugar, cuando noto que tire algo de la canasta. Me petrifica lo que observo.

¿Guantes? Los recojo del piso, los observo con detenimiento. Son pequeños y largos, deben de llegar hasta el codo. ¿Por qué los guantes de Kuchiki-san se encuentran en el piso del baño privado de Ichigo-kun? Él debería de tener su propio baño en su habitación.Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. No. Debo de tranquilizarme, son compañeros de dormitorio, puede haber mil y un motivos para que se encuentren aquí.

¡Por fín podré mostrarle a Ichigo-kun los resultados de mi entrenamiento con Riruka-chan!

* * *

Escucho ruidos en la puerta de la entrada, ya debe de estar regresando Ichigo-kun

— ¿Oye, Ichigo, todavía tenemos chocolate?

Kuchiki-san, es la voz de Kuchiki-san. Me olvide de él. ¿Ahora qué hago? No quiero que él nos encuentre a Ichigo y a mí en una posición comprometedora. No me queda de otra que esconderme agazapada en el armario. Cierro la puerta, pero no completamente de modo que me impida observar lo que sucede en la habitación. Ya saldré cuando sea seguro.

—No, me comí el último.

—Oh, lástima, quería uno.

Se abre la puerta y veo entrar a Kuchiki-san a la habitación. Viene con su bolsa de gimnasio. Se acerca al armario. ¡Oh, no!

— ¿Rukia, has visto mi ropa limpia?

—Está en el cuarto de lavado.—Por la distracción, Kuchiki-san tira la bolsa a un lado.

¿Cuarto de lavado? A través de la puerta puedo ver a Ichigo-kun abrir la puerta que pensé que era la habitación de Kuchiki-san ¡Es un cuarto de lavado! Ichigo-kun entra y sale del cuarto con una canasta de ropa limpia doblada, la cual trae a la habitación. Si ese es un cuarto de lavado, ¿dónde duerme Kuchiki-san? 

— ¿Vas a bañarte, Rukia?

—Sí.— Dice él, mientras me da la espalda, y suelta su cabello . Nunca lo había visto suelto. Ahora le llega hasta su debajo de su cadera, es tan largo que le cubre su vestido culo. Se da la vuelta y puedo ver que se sienta en la cama. Se desabrocha el kosode y se lo quita. Se quita los tabi de los pies para revelar revelar líneas delgadas que cubren los empeines. Parecen raíces blanquecinas que rodean el tobillo y siguen más arriba. Por un momento pasaron por el rosa con tintes rojos. Esos tatuajes deben de estar hechos de tinta ceremonial Niji(25). He escuchado que los Kuchiki son celosos de mostrar sus tatuajes por la naturaleza cambiante de la tinta. Sus emociones se ven reflejadas en sus tatuajes. 

¡Eso fue hermoso! No hizo nada espectacular, ni siquiera se quitó los largos guantes o el asfixiante shitagi. Pero verlo quitarse esas dos prendas mientras tenía la cascada de cabello negro corriendo por su espalda... Fue hermoso. Por un momento sentí deseos de salir y besarle sus pequeños pies y ver los cambios en esos tatuajes.

Ichigo-kun se acerca, lo ve y se inclina y le da un beso casto, pero no corto, en los labios. Eso provocó que el rojo de los tatuajes se intensificara. Quise ser Ichigo-kun en ese instante. Se endereza y sale de la habitación por algún motivo. Kuchiki-san tiene, en respuesta al beso, una sonrisa satisfecha y coqueta. Se levanta y entra al baño.

—Ichigo, si deseas, puedes acompañarme en la tina.— Escucho la voz de Kuchiki-san desde el baño. Creo que está llenando la tina de agua.

—No bromees, Rukia, recuerda que pasó la última vez.

—Pero esta vez sería sólo para bañarnos.

—Mmmm, está bien, en un momento te alcanzo, pero no intentes nada gracioso o te pesara.

— ¿Y lo voy a disfrutar?

No escucho respuesta de Ichigo-kun, pero eso parece complacer a Kuchiki-san.

—Ja, ja, ja, entonces, tal vez lo haga.—El tono de su voz todo este tiempo fue travieso.

Desde mi lugar escucho ropas desprenderse y caer al piso del baño. 

Por la rendija de la puerta del armario puedo ver vagamente a Ichigo-kun regresar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Empieza a retirarse su ropa hasta quedar desnudo. Primero fue el kosode, luego las tabi, el shitagi y luego el hakama. Si que me sorprendí cuando vi que él no usaba fundoshi, al parecer Ichigo-kun prefiere utilizar calzoncillos, unos largos y apretados calzoncillos. Nunca pensé que verlo en ropa interior sería tan emocionante. Puedo ver cómo comprime su zona genital dandome una idea del tamaño de Ichigo-kun. Él se sienta en la cama para poder quitarse sus calzoncillos. Voltea a ver el armario repentinamente, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy aquí? ¡No, espero que no! No quiero que nuestro encuentro sea estando Kuchiki-san tan cerca.

Él se levanta de la cama y se acerca al armario lentamente, con una expresión adusta y con su flácida verga expuesta para mi. A pesar de su estado es enorme y deliciosa, no hay punto de comparación con la de Kugo. Se me hace agua la boca. Espero poder recibirla en mi interior. Termina de cerrar la puerta del armario. Ahora estoy en total oscuridad. Agradezco que no me haya descubierto, pero...

—Te tardaste, Ichigo.

—Perdón, me quedé pensando si aun tenemos condones.

—Queda uno en la cómoda de la cama.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya sólo queda uno? Si, ni siquiera hemos abierto la caja. Los escucho chapotear un momento en la tina. Tal vez es Kuchiki-san quién los utiliza, es muy popular en la escuela. Por favor que sea así. tampoco es normal que amigos o compañeros de habitación se bañen juntos. 

Escucho, aunque muy poco, movimientos de agua, parece que se están bañando con total normalidad por los primeros veinte minutos.

—Ah, Rukia te pedí, ah, sigue así,... que no hicieras nada.

—No parece molestarte, y yo quiero que me castigues...—Parece que le dijo algo en voz muy baja porque no alcanzo a escuchar el resto de la oración.

— ¡Lo haré... con g-gusto! Debes d-de, ah, aprender... t-tu lección.

No sé qué le estará haciendo Kuchiki-san a Ichigo-kun pero él no para de gemir y el sonido del agua moverse se acelera, está cayendo al piso de tanta conmoción.

Escucho un gemido gutural, pero acallado por algo. Espero que no sea una boca contra otra. El sonido del agua ha cambiado, ahora es más suave. Se hace un silencio que me parece sepulcral, no puedo salir de mi escondite, no escuche que cerraran la puerta del baño y no quiero arriesgar a que me vean o escuchen salir de la habitación.

—Deja te ayudo con tu cabello.

—Gracias.

Escucho cepilladas. Luego puedo escuchar el sonido de una secadora de cabello. Un proceso lento y tardado considerando la longitud del cabello de Kuchiki-san. Ya se ha apagado la secadora y siguen ahí.

Puedo escucharlos salir del baño.

Creo que se están acostando en la cama por el sonido que parece venir del colchón.

Escucho gemidos que sólo pueden venir de dos bocas hambrientas. ¡No, por favor no!

—Nunca me sacio de ti... ni deseo hacerlo, Ichigo.

—Ni yo de ti, Rukia.

Escucho más gemidos, el sonido de besos ser repartidos y el sonido de caricias recibidas. ¿Quién acaricia a quién?

—Quiero que me castigues con tu verga.

— ¡Eres insaciable!

— ¡Sólo por ti!

— ¡Voltéate, entonces! Debes de recibir tu castigo.

Escucho ruidos provenir del colchón.

— ¡Ah, Ichigo!—Los gemidos de Kuchiki-san son tan eróticos.

—Rukia, me encanta tu culito de melocotón y cuando termine contigo lucirá tan rosa como uno.—Resuena, lo que creo que es, una nalgada bastante sonora. Escucho una risita traviesa de Kuchiki-san

Escucho un cajón abrirse. Luego, lo que parecer ser, un empaque rompiéndose.

—No olvides el lubricante.

¿Lubricante? Entonces ellos sí...¿Desde cuándo?

Escucharlos darse placer hace que mi coño comienza a mojarse incluso contra mi voluntad. Nunca me imaginé que el sexo podría ser tan silencioso. Puedo escuchar sus gemidos, suspiros, como cruje la cama debajo de ellos, pero sus voces no. Tanto es su nivel de compenetración. ¡Eso es tan excitante!

Mi coño ya ha estado mojado y ansioso por tanto tiempo. Empezando por lo que vi entre Tatsuki y Chizuru, pasando por la dominación que le di a Ginjo Kugo y, terminando, con lo que estoy imaginando que esos hacen y han hecho todo este tiempo. Lo que imagino que hacen puede más conmigo. Tengo que aflojar mi ropa y recostarme en el piso del armario. Primero meto mi mano derecha hasta alcanzar mi teta izquierda. Apenas y la toco y ya está mi pezón erecto, listo para ser atendido. ¡Ah! Escuchar como se dan amor es un afrodisiaco que debería ser embotellado y vendido. Con mi mano derecha aflojo totalmente mi hakama.

— ¡Ah!...Ichi—Su voz apenas y se escucha, es un susurro.

— ¡Así, Rukia!, recíbeme sólo como tú sabes hacerlo.

—Ah

—Ah

_ ¡Oh, Ichigo-kun! _ No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo él debe estar metiendo su deliciosa verga en Kuchiki-san. Él debió de haber entrado despacio para no lastimarlo, quiero que él entre así en mí. Ya con mi hakama aflojado, dirijo mi mano izquierda acariciando mi vientre hasta llegar a mi coño. Parece que corre una cascada por lo húmeda que estoy. Empiezo a estimularlo de inmediato.

Escucho como la cama en la que están ellos se mueve y rechina suavemente. Ellos son tan lentos en sus demostraciones de amor. 

—Rukia, mastúrbate con una de tus manos, mientras yo sigo castigando tu dulce culo.

— ¡Sí!... castígame con tu enorme verga.

—Ah, ah, ah.

—Ah, ah, ah.

Toco mi clítoris con mi pulgar y meto dos dedos en la entrada de mi lubricado coño. Empiezo a desear correrme con ellos.

— ¡Ah! Ichi, m-me... vengo.

—Correte para mi Rukia, ah, quiero sentir, ah, como... me aprietas con, ah, tus convulsiones.

Sus palabras hacen que acelere el ritmo de como entran y salen mi dedos de mi coño, empiezo a vislumbrar mis dedos como si fuera la verga de Ichigo-kun entrando y saliendo de mí. Aumento la presión en mi clítoris y pezón. Empiezo a sentir como se acelera mi corazón. Estoy a punto de llegar.  _ Ichigo-kun sigue entrando en mí. _

— ¡Ah, ah, ah, aahhh! Ichigo...—Kuchiki-san ha alcanzado su clímax.

Aún se escuchan lo leves rechinidos de la cama. A pesar de que Kuchiki-san ya alcanzó el orgasmo, Ichigo-kun sigue penetrándolo. Me impresiona su aguante. Se escucha la respiración entrecortada de Kuchiki-san.

— ¡Rukiaaagh!—La respiración de Ichigo-kun se acelera y sus casi silenciosas estocadas también.

Siento como empiezo a alcanzar mi orgasmo. Sí, llegaré a la cima al mismo tiempo que Ichigo-kun. Es como si fuéramos uno. No existen muros entre nosotros.

— ¡Aahhh!

Muerdo mi labios para impedir que escuchen cómo llego a mi clímax. Un orgasmo espectacular que hace que vea destellos de luz a pesar de la oscuridad.

—Rukia, te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Ichigo.

...Sé que escuché algo romperse... pero no sé qué fue.

...Hice el amor con Ichigo-kun. 

Él me hizo el amor... 

...Pero no se dió cuenta de ello...

Y, ahora, me encuentro aquí. 

Escondida en el armario. 

Sola. 

Sigo con una de mis manos en una de mis hinchadas y doloridas tetas, y la otra en mi agotado, aunque satisfecho, coño.

Reprimo un llanto en mi garganta. No quiero que me descubran en mi estado actual. Aún así no puedo detener las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. 

Me duele, por alguna razón, mi corazón.

* * *

Creo que ya es la una de la mañana. No escucho nada más que mi respiración. Con cuidado abro la puerta del armario. Se encuentran dormidos. Está es mi oportunidad de salir.

Cuando logro salir del armario me detengo en medio de la habitación. No sé qué hacer. Me siento entumecida. Volteo a verlos en la cama.

Ich-... Shiba-kun abraza a Kuchiki-san por la cintura. Las cobijas los cubren hasta la clavícula. Concentro mi vista en Kuchiki-san por varios minutos. Noto también que tiene marcas en su cuello. También debe de tener tatuajes niji, sólo que la oscuridad me impide ver la correctamente su forma y coloración, apuesto de que es azul con toques violeta y verdes. Ahora entiendo porque nunca se separaban. Yo haría lo mismo, Kuchiki-san es hermoso.

Me acerco a la cama, por el lado de Kuchiki-san. Lo observo otra vez. Necesito saber que lo hace superior a mí. Inclino mi cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara. Me sostengo de la cabecera de la cama para no tocarlo más de lo necesario.

Y lo beso. 

Él sabe delicioso. 

A pesar de estar dormido responde a mi estimulación ávidamente, utiliza su lengua y muerde mi labio inferior. Tengo que detener el beso antes de que despierte.

—Ichigo...—Kuchiki-san suspira el nombre de su amante al creer que fue él quien lo ha besado. ¿Habrán cambiado sus tatuajes a un tono rojizo?

Me incorporo y me dirijo al lado de la cama de Shiba-kun.

Aunque él está recostado de lado para mantener su agarre en Kuchiki-san, lo volteo para que quede completamente de espaldas a la cama. Me irrita ver que Kuchiki-san se voltea para no soltarlo a él. Como si fueran uno.

A él sólo le doy un beso sencillo. Presiono mis labios contra los suyos sin apenas hacer fuerza. No resistiría que susurrara el nombre de Kuchiki-san.

Después de eso mi mente se puso en blanco.

No sé cómo salí de la habitación sin despertarlos.

Sólo sé que lo hice.

* * *

He estado sentada en las bancas de la pista de entrenamiento por mucho tiempo, sin importar que el clima esté tan frío, yo por dentro estoy helada. Deben ser las tres de la mañana.

—Cdte. Inoue. ¿Qué hace aquí?

— ¡sensei!

—No debería de estar en este lugar a estas horas.

—Lo sé, pero se me hizo tarde para regresar al dormitorio.

—Umm, ¿y por qué ha llorado?

— ¿Se nota tanto que estuve llorando?— pregunto apenada, no quería ser vista de esta manera por nadie, mucho menos por un profesor.

—Sí... Si no tiene a donde ir esta noche puedo ofrecerle asilo en el sillón de mi cuartel privado.

—Gracias, Aizen-sensei. Usted siempre ha sido tan amable conmigo. Hasta me consiguió la beca para entrar en la Academia.

—Es que yo puedo ver tanto potencial en usted.

Él pasa su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para calentarme, supongo. 

—Recuérdeme, cuando lleguemos que le dé una bebida para que recupere calor.

—Sí, Sensei.—Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y cierro los ojos de lo agotada que me siento. Afortunadamente, mañana es sábado y no tendré que verlos juntos.

****

  1. Academia Shin'ō: Academia militar religiosa y principal centro educativo de estudios superiores del País. Inspirado en la academia en la estudian y se entrenan a los Shinigami.
  2. Souru: Nombre del país ficticio donde se sitúa esta historia. Viene de la romanización de Soul Society.
  3. Reiō: Nombre del Emperador de Souru. Su nombre viene del nombre japonés para el Rey de las Almas/ Soul King.
  4. Tennin: Principal religión que se práctica en el país de Souru, significa seres celestiales.
  5. Tennyo: Nombre religioso de la actual Alta Sacerdotisa y principal figura de la iglesia, sólo seguida por el Kyōkō. 
  6. Kumari: Nombre del puesto que ostenta la actual Alta Sacerdotisa de Tennin. El nombre viene de la tradición nepalesa en la que designan a una persona, generalmente a una niña pequeña, a quien se le considera como una diosa viviente y reencarnación de la diosa Taleju y abandona el puesto con su primera menstruación.
  7. Bikuni: Monjas al servicio de la iglesia, deben de cumplir las mismas reglas de celibato y dedicación total a la iglesia, la mayoría sirve como dama de compañia y cuidadora de la Kumari; el nombre viene de la orden de monjas budistas. Los biku son su equivalente masculino, estos últimos sirven al Kyōkō y tienen mayor rango a las bikunī.
  8. Ouji-sama: Príncipe
  9. Hiten: Seres celestiales de los que se dice que descienden todas las Altas Sacerdotisas Kumari, viene del japonés que significa lo mismo. y el equivalente a la expresión ¡Oh, por Dios!
  10. Senrei: Bautismo, de acuerdo al traductor, ¡por favor no me maten!
  11. Kakunin: la confirmación, ritual religioso de origen católico. ¡en serio, por favor no me maten por usar traductor!
  12. Ojou-sama: Forma muy respetuosa de llamar a una señorita de clase alta.
  13. Zanjutsu: El arte de la espada, es la técnica de combate con espadas usada en el universo de Bleach.
  14. Hakuda: Combate de cuerpo a cuerpo
  15. Hohō: Movimiento rápido, son técnicas defensivas, el Shunpo es su máxima técnica.
  16. Eu contraire: al contrario en francés.
  17. Tenko: Kumari anterior a Tennyo.
  18. Kōchō: Director, de acuerdo con el traductor.
  19. Kyoukotsu: apellido que toman aquellas mujeres que dejan el servicio de bikunī. Sé que ese el nombre completo de la zanpakuto de Kyoraku Shunsui, pero síganme el rollo.
  20. Weko: Reino al noreste de Souru. Son gobernados por el Rey Barragan y su hija Tier Hallibel. La capital del reino es Rasu. Viene de la romanización de Hueco Mundo.
  21. Vandenraihi: Reino al Suroeste de Souru. Son gobernados por Yhwach y, su heredero aparente, Jugram Haschwalth. La capital del reino es Silbern. El nombre viene de la romanización de Vandenreich.
  22. Songkran: festival de bienvenida a la primavera en el marco del equinoccio de primavera. El verdadero Songkran se da en Tailandia y se caracteriza por tirar agua para mojar a la gente.
  23. Kekkonshiki: Boda. En este caso, se refiere a la ceremonia en la que toma su lugar oficial como la Kumari y mayor representante de la iglesia.
  24. La flor representativa del Decimotercer escuadrón.
  25. Niji: Arcoiris. Para la historia es un tipo de tinta que cambia de color constantemente debido a la temperatura del cuerpo.




	2. Lo que Orihime no vio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de The Girl on the Window.  
> Este capítulo originalmente era parte de un one-shot pero el cambio de narrativa obligó a este cambio. Este capítulo es está escrito en tercera persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer fic, sean amables conmigo, por favor. Todo el fic es descrito y narrado desde el punto de vista de Orihime, una orihime muy OOC (o IC dependiendo de su opinión del personaje). El fic es un AU que mezcla elementos modernos con actitudes medievales y es parte de una serie de fics más largos que aún no han sido escritos, de hecho lo pueden considerar como una especie de OVA a esos fics. ¡Por favor disfrutenlo!  
> Ah, sí, no se me olvida la nota más importante de todas. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite “Agualoca” Kubo y Studio Pierrot.

_ Glosario de palabras _

  1. Flor de lis: soberanía
  2. Flor de loto: espiritualidad
  3. Flor de lirio: virginidad, paz.



  
  


Kuchiki Rukia.

Shiba Ichigo.

Ambos son miembros de las más nobles familias del imperio de Souru. Ichigo será el próximo líder del clan. Rukia, por otro lado,...

Ambos se conocen desde muy pequeños.

Y sólo desean estar juntos.

— ¡Muy bien, es todo por hoy!

—Hasta la próxima semana.

— ¡Nos vemos!

— ¡Qué pasen buen fin de semana!

Todos los miembros del Club de Combate recogen sus cosas para ir a cambiarse de ropa a las regaderas, o para ir a sus dormitorios a asearse.

—Kuchiki, debes de sufrir mucho por las imposiciones de tu clan. Te debes de estar congelando por tu sudor con esa ropa.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mi, Ikkaku-sempai. Pero estaré bien.

Madarame Ikkaku, uno de los asistentes de Zaraki-sempai y Presidente del club de combate, es un estudiante de tercer año de la academia. Él se está preparando para unirse al ejército, por lo que se se rapa la cabeza en señal de su resolución.

—Aunque el sonrojo que traes es espectacular, me dan ganas de comerte, je, je, je.

— ¡AH!—Sujetan a Rukia por los hombros hacia su pecho de manera traviesa.— ¡Yumichika-sempai!

Ayasegawa Yumichika, estudiante, también, de tercer grado, es el vicepresidente del club de combate y otro asistente de Zaraki-Sensei. Él, a diferencia de Ikkaku, está estudiando una doble especialidad, nada fácil, en Ciencias Política y Política Militar.

— ¿Tratas de ponerme celoso, Yumi?—Se puede ver la vena inflamada en la frente del rapado.

— ¿Tú que crees?— Responde travieso.

—Mmmm,—Se acerca serio al par, separa Rukia de los brazos de Yumichika.—por supuesto que sí.—Y le planta un apasionado beso a su novio por la travesura.

— ¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Dejen eso para la privacidad de su dormitorio!

—Sólo si le dejas de ver el trasero a Kuchiki durante los entrenamientos.—Lo acalla Yumichika, nadie interrumpe su tiempo con SU novio.

— ¡C-ca-cállate!—Respondió Ichigo avergonzado de que se hayan dado cuenta. — ¡Toma, tápate! No quiero que te enfermes.

Ichigo le avienta una toalla mediana a Rukia para que cubra su espalda, era lo más caliente que traía.

—Gracias, Shiba.

—De nada.—Responde nervioso.—Nos vemos.—Ichigo se da la vuelta, alzando la mano en señal de despido a sus compañeros y amigos.

—Hasta la próxima, compañeros.—Rukia se despide, en cambio, con una reverencia, para inmediatamente después correr para alcanzar a Ichigo.

Ellos caminan con un silencio cómodo, con sus bolsos colgando de un brazo. Su paso es lento y acompasado, utilizan ese tiempo para disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Sus manos libres se rozaban de vez en cuando, es su forma de tomarse de las manos ante todos. A pesar de todo, su relación no puede ser. Sus linajes, y la tradición de conflicto, no es el único motivo que crea un valle que percibe insalvable.

Llegan a su dormitorio, prefirieron saltarse la cena. Lo hacen a veces para evitar a las miradas de sus compañeros de la Academia y los susurros que siguen a Rukia. Los chismes siempre persiguen a los Kuchiki lo que, a pesar de su rivalidad, los ha obligados a una especie tregua con los Shiba para buscar protección para algunos de sus miembros más importantes. Un secreto a voces, pero nunca confirmado. El orgullo de los Kuchiki es más fuerte, y eso, de algún modo, le agrada al clan Shiba.

Cuando llegan al vestíbulo del dormitorio saludan al prefecto.

—Kugo.

—Buenas noches, Ginjo-san.

—Buenas noches.—Su tono es algo raro, pero no le dan importancia. Desean regresar a su habitación lo más rápido posible. Están enfrente del ascensor y a punto de entrar...

— ¡Eh, Shiba!

— ¿Qué?—Ichigo se voltea de mala gana.

Kugo se les queda viendo intensamente.

— ¿Seguros que no están saliendo ustedes dos?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde viene esa pregunta ahora?

—No, Ginjo-san, Shiba y yo no estamos saliendo.— Rukia trató de recomponer la situación. Ichigo parecía no poder mentir ni para algo tan sencillo como esto.

—Mmmm...

— ¿Sucede algo, Ginjo-san?

—...No,... nada.—Se dan la vuelta que para seguir su camino,

— ¡Eh, Shiba!

— ¡Ahora qué!—Se voltea exasperado.

—...Ten cuidado con las mujeres, especialmente con las pelirrojas tetonas. ¡Ah, ya te cancelé tu llave anterior!

—Creí que ya lo habías hecho.

—Al parecer no lo procesamos, en 12 hrs quedará listo.

Ichigo y Rukia se voltean entre sí, extrañados por el comentario de Kugo. Regresan al ascensor para ir a su habitación.

— ¿Pelirrojas tetonas?... ¿Ichigo, hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las mujeres tetonas, me gustan más las nalgonas y chaparritas, como de esas que parecen tener un melocotón.

—Mmm, más te vale, no me quiero enterar después de que me engañas con Inoue.

— ¿Inoue? No bromees— reclamó indignado—, siempre le estoy sacando la vuelta.

—Pobre, no entiende las indirectas.

El resto del camino lo recorren en silencio hasta entrar a la salita.

— ¿Oye, Ichigo, todavía tenemos chocolate?

—No, me comí el último.

—Oh, lástima, quería uno.

Rukia abre la puerta de su habitación, con bolsa aún en mano para dejarla en el armario. 

— ¿Rukia, has visto mi ropa limpia?—Ichigo interrumpe sus acciones

—Está en el cuarto de lavado.—Grita en respuesta y la distracción hace que prefiera tirar la bolsa a un lado. Ya mañana la recogería.

— ¿Vas a bañarte, Rukia?— Pregunta Ichigo, desde el cuarto de lavado.

—Sí.—Rukia deshace su cola de caballo, haciéndolo llegar hasta su culo. Se sienta en la cama para desvestirse. Sólo alcanza quitarse su kosode y las tabis de sus pies cuando Ichigo entra y se le acerca y le da un beso corto y casto. Le apena por tal acto que lo hace salir por un momento de la recamara. A Rukia, por su parte, hace que sus tatuajes antes blancos y rosas se tornen rojizos, además de que se le forme una sonrisa coqueta y satisfecha. Eso le da una idea, hoy quiere estar con Ichigo de una manera especial. Mientras entra al baño confecciona un plan para hacer que Ichigo le haga el amor.

—Ichigo, si deseas, puedes acompañarme en la tina.— Se escucha como abre la llave de la tina y la acomoda a su gusto. La temperatura perfecta para tentar a Ichigo. Añade la sales de esencia de Campanilla de Invierno para dar el toque matador a las burbujas que ya se empezaban a formar.

—No bromees, Rukia, recuerda que pasó la última vez.— ¡Oh, sí! Lo recuerda perfectamente, y en el modo tan delicioso como Ichigo dio su castigo.

—Pero esta vez sería sólo para bañarnos.—Rukia miente a sabiendas de lo que Ichigo terminará haciendo.

—Mmmm, está bien, en un momento te alcanzo, pero no intentes nada gracioso o te pesara.—No lo engaña, Ichigo también está ansioso de pasar la noche de ese modo con Rukia

— ¿Y lo voy a disfrutar?—La respuesta traviesa le confirma sus sospechas. Rukia desea que le haga el amor de una manera en particular. Se conocen desde hace tanto que ya tienen su propia forma de comunicación.

—Ja, ja, ja, entonces, tal vez lo haga.— ¡ _ Sí, vamos a hacerlo! _ Rukia se emociona de sobremanera.

Rukia comienza a deshacerse del resto de sus ropas. Se quita la hakama, los guantes que cubren sus manos y el shitagi para quedarse sólo en su fundoshi y en una especie de corsé que presiona sus pechos. Rukia ha llegado a pensar que su corsé es lo que ha causado que sus pechos no crecieran mucho. Pero eso no importa, Ichigo le ha demostrado que su tamaño no impide que sea atractiva, especialmente para él.

Una vez desnuda se puede apreciar los tatuajes que cubren su cuerpo. Desde el empeine de sus pies con raíces que rodean su tobillo y suben por los músculos de su peroné hasta subir por los costados de sus piernas en los que tienen forma de ramas y flores de sakura, campanilla de nieve, camelia y amapola; en su vientre, justo encima de su monte de venus se encuentran entrecruzados los símbolos de las flores de lis(1), loto(2) y lirio(3); siguiendo por su espalda, cubriendo su columna, se puede ver el ciclo lunar empezando por un sol negro, un eclipse de sol, hasta llegar a una luna blanca, la luna llena; y, en su cuello una corona de laureles. Todos hechos delicadamente con la famosa y cambiante tinta niji.

Ichigo, ya compuesto, regresa a la habitación para prepararse para el baño. Se desviste quitándose el kosode, tabi, shitagi, el hakama. Él, por costumbre adquirida, aprendió a usar calzoncillos apretados y largos. Le gustaban porque no sentía cómo el fundoshi se le enterraba entre las nalgas y también por impedir que sus testículos estuvieran volando, algo práctico cuando se hace mucho ejercicio. Muchas de sus reuniones familiares y de clanes no era obligatorio que utilizara ropa tradicional, al menos para él. En el caso de Rukia era diferente. Pero eso es algo de lo que no les gusta hablar. Ichigo se sienta el la cama para terminar de desvestirse. 

— _ Mmm, parece que Rukia quiere jugar, ¿todavía tendré condones? _ —Ichigo no puede evitar pensar en ello. No quiere ningún tipo de sorpresa inesperada. Sería algo muy grave para Rukia. Está tan ido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que ya tiene unos minutos frente a la puerta corrediza no tan cerrada del armario. La cierra completamente, Rukia lo espera y no es correcto hacerla esperar.

—Te tardaste, Ichigo.—Rukia ya se empezaba a impacientar.

—Perdón, me quedé pensando si aun tenemos condones.—Ichigo suena apenado.

—Queda uno en la cómoda de la cama.

Ichigo se mete en la tina junto con Rukia, proceden a lavarse el cuerpo el uno al otro. Ichigo hace el cabello a un lado para enjabonar su espalda, puesto que ella se adelantó lavando su cabello. — _ Me encanta como flota tu cabello en el agua, Rukia. _ —. Ella le acaricia la mano de Ichigo que se sostiene de su espalda. — _ Me halagas tanto. _

Rukia se da la vuelta en la tina para que Ichigo le dé la espalda y ella proceder a lavar su cabello. Él recarga su espalda en ella, en clara señal de confianza. Un error porque Rukia aprovecha para tomar el pene flácido de Ichigo y comenzar a estimularlo con sus expertos y suaves dedos. Si él pudiera ver en este momento la coloración de sus tatuajes notaría la travesura en ellos. Sus caricias surten efecto rápidamente, Ichigo se pone erecto en cuestión de segundos.

—Ah, Rukia te pedí, ah, sigue así,... que no hicieras nada.—Su voz es baja, seductora. Sus palabras sólo producen el efecto contrario en ella. Acelera los movimientos de su mano.

—No parece molestarte, y yo quiero que me castigues...—Baja su voz para que sólo él la pueda escuchar en un susurro.— Quiero que castigues a mi culo por ser tan traviesa.—No hay poder humano que la detenga de darle placer a su, llamemoslo, a falta de una palabra más adecuada, novio.

— ¡Lo haré... con g-gusto! Debes d-de, ah, aprender... t-tu lección.—Ella continúa masturbandolo a placer. Los rojos de sus tatuajes se intensifican con tonos rosas y naranjas de la emoción de lo que está por venir. Los movimientos que hacen en el agua se aceleran. El agua se termina desbordando por fuera de la tina.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Rukia lo lleve a conocer las estrellas con su mano. Ichigo, para acallar sus gemidos, tuerce su rostro y muerde un paño que tienen cerca para este tipo de situaciones.

Rukia permite que Ichigo recupere el aire recostado en ella. Satisfecha de sus actos, da besos silenciosos al cuello de su amante. Sus tatuajes han cambiado a un tono rosa. Ya cuando empieza a sentir como el peso de Ichigo sobre ella la cansa lo abraza más fuerte a ella— _ Pesas mucho, Ichigo _ —. Él entiende la indirecta y se levanta para que puedan secarse.

Él aprovecha eso para tocar a Rukia en lugares íntimos y otras zonas erógenas. Ella le corresponde de la misma manera. Él ve reflejado el placer en sus costados, principalmente.

—Deja te ayudo con tu cabello.—Ichigo

—Gracias.

Ichigo saca la secadora del cabello del cajón que tiene candado. En el cajón se pueden encontrar otros elemento de higiene femenina. Cepillos y peines, desodorantes y rastrillos especiales para ella, toallas femeninas y cremas para el cuidado de la piel, aceites para el cabello. Mientras él desenredaba las puntas, ella secaba el cabello que le pasaba. Repiten este proceso por varios minutos hasta dejar el largo cabello lo más seco posible. Toman aceite para el cabello para proteger el largo del cabello y, de ser posible, incentivarlo a que crezca más. Todo un símbolo que Rukia está obligada a conservar a pesar de odiar su largo. Sus tatuajes, en este punto han tomado un tono grisáceo por su línea de pensamiento.

Ichigo, para sacarla de ese ensimismamiento, la voltea para besarla suavemente. Baja su mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su nalga derecha y la presiona.

_ Sabes qué es lo que sigue _ . 

Ella pasa sus brazos por su cuello y se para de puntitas para alcanzarlo más cómodamente. Él baja su otra mano a la nalga izquierda mientras ella pone un ritmo lento al beso. Ichigo baja un poco más sus manos de modo que pueda cargarla y no romper el beso. Se dirige a la habitación con rukia en brazos sin romper el beso.

Ya acercándose a la cama sus gemidos empiezan a tomar volumen, no pueden esperar lo que van a hacer. Ichigo recuesta Rukia en la cama, lo que lo obliga a dejar a besarla, lo que le da la oportunidad de observarla. Sus tatuajes, los que alcanza a ver, se tornan rosas con toques de rojos color carmín. Sus pezones están erectos y listos para ser mimados. Su rostro es un gesto de felicidad. Y su coño... Él lo palma y masajea para comprobar su estado. 

Ella está mojada, lista para recibirlo. Él aprovecha su lubricante natural y lo dirige más al sur para relajarla ahí. Rukia no permite que sus gemidos de placer suban demasiado de volumen, se muerde el labio para lograrlo. Para asegurarse de ella lo toma de un hombro y lo obliga a besarla. Los besos eran hambrientos, con bocas abiertas y lenguas danzando. Ichigo se acomoda mejor encima de ella para poder descender más cómodamente a su cuello. Besa, chupa y muerde el cuello de Rukia con cuidado de no dejar marca, no porque no desee presumir su relación con ella, sino porque no les es posible hacerlo. No sólo pertenecen a familias rivales. sino que Rukia...

Ichigo decide descender más hasta alcanzar uno de sus deliciosos pezones, uno de sus manjares favoritos. A pesar de preferir mujeres de pechos pequeños, le encanta demostrarle a Rukia cuanto ama su figura a pesar que tenga que estar escondida la mayor parte del tiempo. Los turgentes pechos de Rukia se encuentran inflamados por las mordidas y besos que Ichigo le ha dado.

Él detie sus caricias y la voltea a ver. Sus miradas hablan y siempre dicen más que sus bocas.

_ —Te amo _ —  _ Nunca me sacio de ti... ni deseo hacerlo, Ichigo. _

_ —Y yo a tí. _ — _ Ni yo de ti, Rukia _ .

Rukia toma la nuca de Ichigo y ligeramente le jala el cuero cabelludo. Lo vuelve a besar, es un beso largo, es más pasional que los que se han dado esa noche. 

—Quiero que me castigues con tu verga. _ —Ya no puedo esperar más. _

— ¡Eres insaciable! _ —Yo tampoco. _

— ¡Sólo por ti! _ —Siempre por tí. _

— ¡Voltéate, entonces! Debes de recibir tu castigo.

Rukia se voltea y se pone en cuatro, de una manera algo ruidosa, en la cama para estar una posición que le facilite a Ichigo el acoplamiento.

— ¡Ah, Ichigo!— Él la besa en la espalda, justo donde están sus tatuajes lunares, estos cambian a un color rojo brillante con cada beso que Ichigo deja en su columna, provocando que gemidos salgan de la boca de Rukia.— ¡Ah!

—Rukia, me encanta tu culito de melocotón y cuando termine contigo lucirá tan rosa como uno.—Él continúa su camino de besos antes de darle una nalgada sonora. Lo cual provoca que Rukai gima más — ¡Aahhh!

Ichigo va al cajón para sacar el último condón que tiene.

—No olvides el lubricante.—Le recuerda una Rukia jadeante y expectante.

Ichigo vuelve a su posición detrás de Rukia para romper el empaque del condón. Mientras se lo pone la hace sentir a las nalgas de Rukia la punta de su erecto pene. Se acerca a la base de su cuello y baja besos por su espalda para aumentar su expectación, hasta llegar a una de sus nalgas y darle una mordida traviesa.

— ¡Ah!...Ichi—Rukia le demuestra su ansia por él con gemidos, especialmente cuando empieza a sentir cuando que él lubrica su ano. 

E inmediatamente empieza el lento y delicioso camino al interior de Rukia.

— ¡Así, Rukia!, recíbeme sólo como tú sabes hacerlo.—Ichigo masajea su glúteo derecho, tanto por el placer de hacerlo como para mantenerla relajada

—Sííí...te siento dentro mío.—Y lo hace. Rukia siente cómo ichigo entra en ella y el camino que recorre en su interior. Una de las sensaciones más deliciosas de su vida. De ellos salen gemidos lentos, desean disfrutar de esta tortura lo más que puedan.

—Ah— _ Rukia, eres tan cálida y apretada. _

—Ah— _ Me haces sentir tan plena. _

Una vez que Ichigo logra entrar completamente en Rukia, él comienza un vaivén de caderas para llevarlos a ambos a la cima. No puede evitarlo, las sensaciones comienzan a apoderarse de él, tiene que acelerar el ritmo aunque sea un poco. Los gemidos de Rukia toman velocidad para seguir el paso que llevan. Están perdiendo el control de sí mismos. Sus lenguas se sueltan del placer.

—Rukia, mastúrbate con una de tus manos, mientras yo sigo castigando tu dulce culo.— _ Quiero profanarte, mientras pueda. _

— ¡Sí!... castígame con tu enorme verga.— _ Sí, destruye cualquier signo de pureza en mí. _

—Ah, Ah, Ah.— _ Me encanta cuando hablas así. _

—Ah, Ah, Ah.—Rukia pierde el equilibrio a causa del placer que le produce Ichigo y porque bajó una de sus manos a su hinchado clítoris y empezó a darse más placer. Esto a Ichigo le encanta, más que nada porque Rukia ha quedado de nalgas arriba, con su cabeza mordiendo la almohada para que sus gemidos no suban demasiado de volúmen.

— ¡Ah! Ichi, m-me... vengo.—Él empieza a sentir que ella se aprieta más a él.

—Correte para mi Rukia, ah, quiero sentir, ah, como... me aprietas con, ah, tus convulsiones.

Eso fue como una señal para Rukia. Ella se corrió como si un dique de agua se reventara.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah, aahhh! Ichigo...— ¡ _ Aun así no te detengas! _

A pesar de que Rukia ya alcanzó su clímax, Ichigo sigue penetrándola lo que provoca que la tinta de los tatuajes se torne de un rojo tan brillante e intenso que podrían emitir su propia luz.

— ¡Rukiaaagh!—Ichigo siente una presión en sus testículos que aumenta rápidamente.

— ¡Aahhh!—Lo que pudo, en otras circunstancias, ser un grito sale de la boca Ichigo al sentir como llegaba a su clímax y derramaba su simiente en el condón. 

Ichigo toma aire y se sostiene para no caes encima de una agotada Rukia. Sale de ella casi tan lentamente como entro en ella. No desea dejar la caverna que lo recibió hasta hace unos momentos, pero lo tiene que hacer. Deja que Rukia mantenga la posición para poder admirarla. Sus hermosas nalgas sí lucen como melocotones. Ichigo se acerca al bote de basura tira el condón usado, apaga la luz de la recámara y vuelve a la cama. Rukia sigue ida de placer. Le encanta recibirlo así de vez en cuando.

Ichigo la mueve un poco de la cama para poder deshacerla y puedan dormir arropados.

—Rukia, te amo.— _ No te separes de mí. _

—Y yo a ti, Ichigo.— _ Nunca lo haré. _

Y dejan que la inconsciencia se apodere de ellos, tapados hasta la clavícula. Con ichigo abrazado a Rukia porque hasta en sueños se niega a separarse de ella.

Rukia despierta, al amanecer, abrazada a Ichigo, medio destapada, con los labios hinchados y deseosa de más por alguna razón.

De más Ichigo, de su pene, de su semen y de ser profanada por él. Su tiempo juntos se acaba. Pronto empezaran las vacaciones y ella tendrá que regresar al templo principal para que le pongan otro tatuaje, la hagan participar en otra ceremonia de fertilidad y la paseen como la efigie que es. La Kumari, la sacerdotisa que nació durante un eclipse de sol. La llaman ungida, bendita entre las Kumari que la precedieron. El reino no ha conocido tanta prosperidad en siglos y está sólo parece aumentar con las ceremonias de fertilidad. El clima es maravilloso, las cosechas prosperas, los impuestos bajos, la población es estable y las relaciones con los países vecinos no han estado mejor nunca (eso traduce como  _ se espían pero no hay una guerra en puerta _ ). Rukia cree que es más gracias a las políticas progresistas impulsadas por sus padres al Emperador que priorizan el bienestar y equidad social que a su propia existencia. Ichigo dice que es una mierda creer que todo es gracias a la existencia de una persona, que todo es gracias al trabajo colectivo.

Las vacaciones no se pueden acabar lo suficientemente pronto.

Ser la Kumari conlleva demasiadas reglas, entre ellas pretender ser hombre ante todos para poder estar en público cuando no son ceremonias religiosas. El asesinato de Kariteimo y la violación de Benzaiten obligaron a instaurar reglas demasiado estrictas para protegerlas, ya que esos sucesos trajeron al país guerras o hambruna, o eso dicen los libros de historia. Sólo los líderes de los clanes son partícipes de ese secreto al que han jurado silencio absoluto por su protección. Incluso se refieren a ella con pronombres masculinos en las reuniones sociales entre clanes a las que no se permite la entrada de extraños y están fuertemente vigiladas. Pocos fuera de los líderes son partícipes de su secreto, Ichigo es uno de ellos. Otra de las imposiciones que tiene es un voto forzado de castidad, que nunca quiso y que rompió cuando ya sentía que no podía más con su destino. Con Ichigo, siempre con Ichigo.

Gracias a su padre, el actual líder del clan Kuchiki, y al terrible destino que llevó a la muerte de su tía Senbonzakura, la Kumari anterior a ella, Tenko, es que puede ahora de disfrutar de unos años más de libertad. Ser educada principalmente por sus padres y no por las bikuni en el templo principal es maravilloso; entrenada por una Kyoukotsu en lugar de los biku, a los cuales teme; no tener que realizar su Kekkonshiki a los quince; o tener que pasar por la pruebas de virginidad, que no se le realizan. Lo agradece, especialmente porque no es ignorante de lo que llevó a su tía, a la cual nunca conoció, a una muerte prematura. 

El tener sexo y asistir a la academia es una de las formas en las que se rebela y encuentra refugio. Especialmente cuando el joven Ishida le escribió a su correo electrónico, a pocos días de iniciadas la clases, para comentarle, entre otras cosas, que Ichigo se estaba volviendo muy popular en la academia. Él es suyo y ella de él, se pertenecen el uno al otro. Y no podía soportar que otras se acercaran a él con segundas intenciones ya que las posiciones en el Clan Shiba son codiciadas. El clan de Ichigo es el más abierto a uniones maritales con gente fuera de la nobleza; contrario al clan Kuchiki que tiene uno de los árboles genealógicos más estrictos y vigilados, tanto como para evitar la mezcla de sangre como para evitar la endogamia. Además, nunca había asistido a una escuela, lo consideró una experiencia imperdible. Y ya que la academia no permite el acceso a terceros y la salida de sus habitantes facilitó conseguir el permiso y la anuencia del Emperador para obtener  _ experiencia mundana, _ a pesar de las negativas del Kyōkō, lo cual la acercaría a los sentimientos del pueblo. Otra ventaja de asistir a la Academia Shin'ō es que no tiene que participar, durante este periodo, en otros ritos religiosos con el pretexto de estar en un entrenamiento especial.

Rukia se libera de su línea de oscuros pensamientos, lo comprueba en los tatuajes de sus muslos. Prefiere tener pensamientos más agradables, así que se monta encima de Ichigo. Empieza dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla, para después lamerlo. Su sabor es exquisito.

—Ugh...¿Rukia?

—Shh, disfruta.— Lo dice mientras besa su cuello.

—Hoy estás muy juguetona.

—Es que te voy a extrañar estas vacaciones.—Comienza a bajar sus besos por su pecho, enfocándose en su pezón izquierdo, a la altura de su corazón.— _ Quiero tantos recuerdos tuyos como pueda. _

— ¿Segura que, ah,... es a mí a quién vas a extrañar?— _ Y yo te los voy a dar. _

—Bueno, a ti y a tu dura polla.— _ Por supuesto. _

—Ja, ja, ja.—Su risa retumba en su pecho.

Ella siguió bajando hasta llegar a su estómago en donde sus besos se volvieron más avorazados, incluso lo olía para llevarse su aroma como recuerdo. 

—Ruk-kiaa...— _ Sigue así. _

— ¿Mmm...?

No puede continuar con lo que iba a decir porque Rukia mete su pene en su boca para llevarlo al éxtasis.

Lo besa suavemente en la punta de su glande, lo lame como si fuera una paleta y lo chupa ávidamente. Ichigo pone su mano en la cabeza de Rukia en señal del placer que le produce. Ella acepta que su mano la dirija a zonas de mayor placer. Se escuchan en la habitación los sonidos de succión de la boca de Rukia.

— ¡Ahhh,...Ruk-kia!

Ella continúa su succión por un momento para luego pasar a meter la bolas de Ichigo en su boca y darle pequeñas mordidas. Siente como estas comienzan a retraerse y sale líquido preseminal de la punta de Ichigo. Con eso, mientras esa mima sus testículos, continua masturbando a Ichigo.

—Ah, ah, ah...—Los gemidos de Ichigo se vuelven más acelerados y sus manos en su cabello la sujetan con más fuerza inintencionadamente por culpa del placer.

— ¡Aaaahhhh!—Ichigo se viene en la cara de Rukia. Su simiente cae en su cara y cabello.

La sorpresa tiñe los tatuajes de tantos colores, rosas, rojos, verdes, amarillos y naranjas. realmente parece un arcoiris. 

—Te ves hermosa, así.—Los colores se vuelven rosa muy intenso. Ichigo la jala hacia sí para darle un peso profundo, uno que le permita a sus lengua pelear por la dominación. 

—...I-ichi...—El beso hambriento le saca suspiros. Él se separa de Rukia para recostarla a ella, es su turno de complacerla. Empieza a hacer un camino de besos empezando por sus pies. Da besos cortos a la planta de su pie y lo recorre con su lengua, sube y da mordidas en su tibia. Cuando llega al interior de su muslo empieza a hacer surcos con su lengua, pero, para molestia de Rukia, se detiene antes de llegar su centro que ya empieza a mojarse por la experta lengua de Ichigo.

—Ah.— _ Se siente tan bien, Ichi. _

Empieza a besar los costados sin tocar directamente su coño y sube a su monte de venus, pone especial atención a los tatuajes que ahí se encuentran. Lo hace como una especie de venganza por mantenerlos alejados. Le da besos a su estómago, como queriendo sustituir los tatuajes con ello hasta llegar a sus pequeños y turgentes pechos.

Ichigo se prende de su teta izquierda, a Rukia siempre le ha recordado a un bebé siendo amantando, una sensación que no cree podrá experimentar jamás debido a lo que se espera de ella. Él empieza a dejar besos alrededor de su pezón. Con los dedos de su mano izquierda juega con el pezón de derecho hasta obtener los gemidos de Rukia. Ella, con sus manos, insta a Ichigo a continuar y acelerar sus caricias y como resultado su coño está cada vez más mojado.

—Ichi, ah,... ya, ah, ha-azlo ya.

Los gemidos de Rukia han vuelto a despertar el pene de Ichigo y ya siente que la punta se moja con líquido preseminal.

—No podemos.—Lo dice mientras cambia sus caricias y besos al otro pezón.— _ No tenemos más condones. _

Rukia saca debajo de la almohada un condón, su condón de emergencias. 

— ¡Oh!— ¡ _ Qué traviesa eres! _

Rukia esta vez, voltea a Ichigo en la cama, abre el empaque condón y masturba un para ponerselo. Ichigo se deleitó al ver como Rukia le daba pequeños masajes para ponerle el condón, tanto que no resistió y la volteo, él quería estar arriba y, por decirlo de algún modo, deshonrar a Tennyo hasta volverla en Rukia.

— ¡Síí..!— _ Hazlo rápido. _

Ichigo pone su pierna por encima de su hombro para crear una mejor fricción entre sus caderas. La posición le permitió entrar más fácilmente.

Con su pierna libre le indica a Ichigo que tiene su permiso para entrar a ella. Entra despacio para sentir como ella lo recibe, pero rápidamente empieza a acelerar el paso, él sabe que eso es lo que ella quiere un emparejamiento violento.

—Ah.— ¡ _ Sí, Ichigo, dame más! _

—Ah.— _ Rukia, te sientes deliciosa. _

—Ah.— ¡ _ Hazlo más rápido! _

—Ah.— _ Eres tan estrecha. _

Mientras Ichigo pone el ritmo, Rukia lleva una de sus manos a su clítoris y la otra a uno de sus pechos para aumentar su placer. Ver esto hace que Ichigo se ponga más duro.Sus respiraciones se vuelven el único sonido que se escuche en la habitación, aún por encima del rechinido del colchón.

—Ah, ah, ah...—Rukia quieta su mano de su clítoris para posarla en la cadera de Ichigo y enterrar sus uñas ligeramente.— _ Quiero que me cojas como si me quisieras lastimar. _

—Ah, ah, ah...—Ichigo movió su rostro en una negativa insegura.

—Ah, ah, ah...—Ella por su parte enterró más sus uñas para indicarle eso era lo que deseaba.— _ Tratame como la puta que soy. _

—Ah, ah, ah...—Ichigo volvió a negar con su rostro pero su cadera decía otra cosa. Empezó a acelerar el paso, lo volvió violento.

—Ah, ah, ah...—Su rostro se contrae de placer y algo más en forma de súplica.— ¡ _ Por favor! Yo soy una puta, no debería estar haciendo esto. Tratame como tal. _

Ichigo sale de ella, la voltea para que su rostro esté contra la almohada, pero su cuerpo quede de lado. Pone su mano sobre su cabello para  _ humillarla  _ como ella desea.

A pesar de todo lo que él siente, no puede evitar excitarse por tenerla así, a su merced.

— ¡Mírame, perra!

Rukia lo mira como le ordena.—Ah, ah, ah...—Su respiración y las penetraciones violentas de Ichigo mueves deliciosamente sus tetas.

—Eres mía, tu delicioso culo y apretado coño son míos.—Sus estocada mantienen un paso acelerado.

—Ah, ah, ah...

—Tocate las tetas, hazlo para mí, perra.—Él ya puede sentir las paredes de su vagina apretarse contra su verga, lista para ordeñarlo.

Rukia hace lo que Ichigo le indicó, pero puede ver el sufrimiento en su rostro. Así que, con la mano con la que se tocaba sus tetas, acaricia la mejilla de Ichigo.

— _ Tranquilo, no me lastimas, yo quiero esto. _

Ese acto hace que crucen sus miradas y las penetraciones de Ichigo, aunque mantienen el ritmo, se sienten ahora más tiernas y cuidadosas. Él no se detiene ni le retira la mirada hasta que los dos alcanzan el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Si no fuera por el condón, Ichigo derramaría toda su semilla en Rukia.

—Aahh...—Ambos lanzan un gemido fuerte que se escucha en toda la habitación.

Ichigo se quita el condón para después tirarlo en el bote de basura junto al usado la noche anterior. Él se recuesta con su pecho contra la espalda de ella. Cierran los ojos hasta recuperar la respiración.

— ¿A qué se debió todo eso, Rukia?—La abraza fuertemente por su espalda.

—Es que,... a veces...— Toma su brazo con más fuerza.—ah,— _ Me siento culpable por no cumplir con mis votos. _

—No lo hagas.—Ichigo la interrumpe al empezar a entrar y salir de su coño con sus dedos, este los chupa como para no dejarlo salir nunca de ahí.— _ Tú no hiciste ese voto y tienes derecho a vivir. _

—Ah...— _ Se siente tan bien Ichigo. _

Él sigue masturbandola con la intención de hacerle olvidar todo, quién es, cuál es su labor y cuál podría ser el fin de su relación. No se detiene hasta sentir cómo se formaban los espasmos de su cuerpo contra el propio. 

—Te entiendo.—  _ Te amo así que, por favor, no te hagas esto. _

— ¡Ahhhh! —El orgasmo que le produjo Ichigo la lleva a ver las estrellas y a perder un momento la conciencia. Así de diestros son sus dedos.— _ Lo nuestro es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Ichigo. _

Ya una vez que Rukia recupera el aliento y su vista se normaliza, mira alrededor de la habitación, y algo llama su atención.

— ¿Oye, Ichigo, tú dejaste abierto el armario?

—No me acuerdo.—Su voz es somnolienta.

— ¿Estás seguro?—La voz de Rukia es nerviosa por un momento.

—Sí, no hay manera que alguien entre.

— ¿Y vamos a estar bien?

—Estaremos juntos, siempre que sigamos nuestro plan.

—Pero...

—No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo.—le responde y zanja todo dándole un beso en la base de su cuello y jugar con uno de sus pezones antes de volver a dormir un rato. Ella responde a la caricia con un gemido antes de seguir a su amante al mundo de los sueños.—Vuelve a dormir, nadie puede vernos.

_ Cierto. Todo saldrá bien. Todo saldra bien mientras estemos juntos. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que el fic les haya gustado y les haya despertado la curiosidad saber cuál es todo este rollo con Rukia.  
> El fic fue pensado para leerse como un one-shot, originalmente, pero me di cuenta que no sería posible ya que hay un cambio de POV que choca con la narrativa de la primera parte así que no olviden leer la segunda parte que a los Ichiruki les va a encantar, creo.  
> También debo agregar que la razón por la que tiene tantas notas el fic es porque siendo los personajes parte de un mundo sería muy extraño que se pongan a explicar TODO lo que dicen, a pesar de que lo hacen bastante.


End file.
